I have a twin!
by joellenmhill
Summary: He looks through a photo album and finds someone who looks just like him. He asks about the person... but little does he know that that girl is his twin. Nekozawa x OC, Haruhi x OC, Reiko x Honey, Tamaki x Kyoya (at end)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

A/N: New fanfic for me guys. Yay! Sorry it took so long but decided to finish most of it before I publish it this time. Also this is the prologue plus ch. 1 which is why it's so long. So now introducing I have a twin.

Prologue- New family member

"Hey grandma," Tamaki said.

"Hmmm," the old lady said looking up from her book

"Who's this," Tamaki asks while pointing to a girl in a photo album he was flipping through.

"Oh that's your cousin," his grandma answered as she regretted letting him look through her photo albums.

"She looks just like me," Tamaki observes. His grandma stiffens at his observation and looks at him warily. "She used to live in Japan, where is she now," Tamaki asks.

"France," his grandma answers as she goes back to her book.

"Just like I did," he says as he stares at the picture. Getting curiouser and curiouser by the minute about his so called cousin who looks just like him.

Ch. 1- I have a what?!

I wake up in my room and instantly remember that I have school today. I get ready and run down stairs. As soon as I am all the way down my golden retriever up on me and licks my face. "Hi girl,' I say and then pat her on the head. I walk into the dining room and see a french breakfast waiting for me. "You're the best chef," I call into the kitchen doors.

"Thanks young master," I hear back. I then eat quickly anxious to get to school early. I then finish and grab my bag. I hurry out to the car and hop soon end up at the bright pink building. I hop out of the car and run into the building and up the stairs to the familiar room. I open the door and notice I'm not the first one here. I see Kyoya immediately.

"Hey Tamaki," he says when he looks up briefly from typing on his computer.

"Hi Kyoya," I say smiling at him.

"You look too happy already and the day hasn't even started," Kyoya observes.

"Well I am. It's a school day. I get to see my darling daughter," I say smiling even widely at the thought of that. Though even though today is a happy day I still feel a tug at the back of my mind who that girl I saw in the album book was. Grandma seemed to change the subject too quickly.

"Seems like something else is on your mind," Kyoya says as he looks at me.

I sigh remembering that my friend always seems to see right through me. "Well yesterday when I was looking through photo albums, I came across a girl I never meant before that looks almost exactly like me. My grandmother told me it was my cousin, though she changed the subject right afterwards and wouldn't talk about her again afterwards. Don't you think that's strange," I say to him. I watch his face closely seeing confusion at first and then maybe some realization.

"Maybe she is related to you somehow, just not in the way your grandmother said. I'll research a bit and see if I can't find anything," he says.

"Thanks Kyoya. Oh and by the way no hosting today. I already texted the rest, but I need some quality time with my daughter," I say smiling widely at the thought.

"Alright," Kyoya says. He then goes back to typing on his computer and I go into my daydreaming land till the bell rings. Kyoya and I go to our classes. The day drags slowly by, but soon Host Club starts. I am already up in the club room waiting on Haruhi and the twins to get here.

"Hey boss," I hear one of them saying when they come in dragging Haruhi with them.

"Daughter," I yell as I run towards her. I then fling my arms around her and spin her around. "I missed you so much over the weekend my daughter. I couldn't even stand it. We need to spend more time together," I say as I am spinning her.

"Senpai, I am not your daughter and will you please stop I'm starting to get dizzy," Haruhi asks.

"Of course my daughter," I say smiling at her widely. I put her down and then go loop over to the couches where everyone else is sitting. I plop down in one of the chairs and start talking with Kyoya about what he's found out. If anything.

"I haven't found anything yet. Whoever this girl is Shizue is hiding her well," he replies.

I then hear the door open and the familiar voice of my dad saying "This is Music Room 3 where Tamaki spends his after school time."

"Father, what are you doing here," I ask noticing my grandmother behind him as well as the girl in the pictures.

"Just giving your grandmother and sister the tour," he says as he continues.

"Yuzuru," Grandmother snaps at him.

"Ops, sorry mom. Didn't mean to do that," he says as he starts to laugh nervously.

"Sister," I say trailing off to look at the girl who happens to be a spitting image of me. She has blonde curly hair and green glasses framing her brown eyes. She is in a dark green dress with brown sandals and a red bow tying back her hair.

"Yes you have a sister. She just happens to be your twin," father says.

"But how? Mom never mentioned her," I ask

"That's because I paid her off not too. Your sister stayed in Japan for 14 years and was taught by me how to be a proper Japanese young lady, when you came to Japan I sent her to France to be with her mother. She asked to come back awhile ago. Now she is going to go to Ouran and be in some of your classes as well," Grandmother says.

I am still open mouthed at this point and staring at the girl in bewilderment. "I'll finish the tour with them, while you try to let this sink in," father says. They leave and I watch them go out. Though before the door closes I see my sister turn around and smile at me slightly.

"What," I yell out after they leave. I flop back down on to the coach flabberghasted.

"You do have a twin sister. Now it's apparent. Her name is Yasuko," Kyoya states suddenly.

"I have a sister," I say still trying to let it sink in.

"Thank god. Now he won't be as dramatic with me now that he has a sister," Haruhi mutters. I barely notice as I still am bewildered at what happened a few moments ago.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe Haruhi," one of the twins says.

It soon then is time to leave and I go downstairs with the Host Club. I notice at the door father and grandmother are waiting for me. I ride home in the same limo as them. We reach home and I head towards the second mansion. Though so is my new sister.

"Why are you coming with me," I ask.

"I live in the same mansion as you. Grandmother wanted me in the main one, though father thought it best if I stayed in the same one as you," she answers. "Oh we haven't formally met I'm Yasuko," she says while holding her hand out to me.

I smile at her and hug her suddenly and say "I'm Tamaki and I'm your new found brother."

"Get off me you idiot. I don't like public affection," she snaps at me. I stop hugging her instantly and look at her as if I'm hurt. She rolls her eyes and mutters "I can already tell this is going to be great."

I walk in and see Antoinette. "Hi girl," I say instantly. I get on the floor and hug her tightly. She licks my face and I laugh.

"This your dog," Yasuko asks.

I nod and say "Yes. This is Antoinette. Antoinette this is my sister Yasuko. Go greet her girl."

Antoinette then walks over to Yasuko calmy and wags her tail at her. She smiles and laughs. "You're a cutie," she says. She then says "Do I get a tour or am I doomed to wander around this place till I figure it out myself?"

"Of course you get a tour," I say smiling widely at her. I grab her hand and drag her all around the second mansion that I've come to know so well. I then come to her door and say "I believe this one is yours." I can tell by all the signs that say welcome Mistress Suoh on the door made by the staff.

She walks in and says softly "Makes me miss France."

"You're not the only one," I say smiling slightly. I see her look up at me sharply and she smiles back. "How was mom doing anyways," I ask unsure.

"Well I'm not allowed to say, but I don't really care about what that old lady says anymore. I actually never did, I just pretend I do. Anyways she's still ill, but she's getting better," she says while smiling at me. I feel a pang in my heart since she looks so much like mom other than her eyes.

"I'll see you at dinner I guess," I say as I start to leave.

"Hey Tamaki," she says when I'm in the doorway. I turn to face her and she continues "Don't look so down trodden about how I treat you. I'm just not used to this place or the people yet. But I will be. Also I'm glad that I finally got to meet my brother I've heard so much about."

I smile and say "Ok. I understand. Take as long as you need sis." Then I leave. I go to eat dinner after doing some of my homework. My sister and i start talking about general things. "You should join Host Club. Then Haruhi won't be the only girl," I exclaim.

"Which one's Haruhi," she asks questionably.

I freeze and notice I gave my daughter away. "Well," I say "it's actually a secret that she is a girl. So you got to keep it. She owes the Host Club money and if her secret is found out then she has to find some other way to pay us back. But anyways she is the short haired one."

She nods and says "I might. I want to check it out first off."

"Oh it's fine. Hosting isn't for anyone," I say. We finish dinner and go our separate ways again. I finish the rest of my homework and then go to sleep.

A/N; Hope you liked it! Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 2- Introducing her to hosting

I wake up and get dressed quickly. Today's the first day my sister is going to be at school with me. I run down the stairs two at a time and see my sister already down in the dining room eating breakfast while reading a book. I see her in her new school uniform and squeal. She jumps and stares at me questionably. "What the hell was that for," she asks.

"You just look so cute in that uniform my sister," I say smiling at her.

"Thanks," she says uncertainly. I join her at the dining room table and eat with her. We then leave for school early so I can give her a tour. I show her where all her classes are which most are the same as mine and Kyoya's. She also has some upper level classes that are mostly with just Kyoya and some without him as well.

We reach Music Room 3 up stairs. "Now this door is where your new home away from home is going to be," I exclaim with a flourish and open the door and bow to her.

She laughs and says "Doesn't seem like much."

"Not yet, but after school you will understand," I say to her, then wink.

"Your sisters cute boss," one of the twins says popping up behind her. She looks behind her and stares at him quizzically.

"Stay away from my sister you devil twins. She is not yours. Nor will she ever be," I yell.

"What makes you the boss of her. I'm pretty sure she can decide for herself who she belongs to," the other one says popping up behind her on her other side.

"Yea I can. But I don't know anyone here well enough to make that judgement. You might have to wait awhile," she says determinedly. The rest of the Host Club turns up and everyone sits and enjoys each others company. I watch Haruhi and Yasuko interact. Maybe Yasuko's girliness will rub off on Haruhi and she might start dressing like a girl too.

The bell rings for school to start and we head off in our separate ways. Kyoya and I lead Yasuko to her first class which happens to be with us. Soon it's time for Host Club. I walk my sister up to the familiar door and hold it open for her. We get ready and she watches. When the ladies open the door we say "Welcome."

I notice afterwards my sister is just standing off to the side. I walk up to her and say "Go find somewhere to sit. It's going to be awhile. If you want you can watch one of us host."

She shakes her head and says "No I'd rather read."

*Kyoya's POV*

I see Yasuko coming towards my table out of the corner of my eye. I don't care though I'm too busy writing in my black notebook that everyone thinks is so mysterious. "Hey Kyoya," she says, I look up at her, "is it ok if I sit with you? It seems like you're the only one not hosting and I don't want to seem awkward by myself."

"Sure," I say shrugging. I don't mind as long as she doesn't ask what I'm writing. I watch her plop her stuff down and sit by me at my table. I see her get a book out and she starts reading immediately. "What are you reading," I ask getting curious as she devours the books words quickly.

"Lord of the Rings," she replies "ever read it?"

"No, I've heard about it though," I say looking at her curiously.

"It's a wondrous book. My favorite genre actually," she says looking at her book and smiling.

"Fantasy," I ask. She nods and goes back to reading.

I notice her look up after awhile as if she remembers something. "Oh I forgot to ask. There's this interesting young man in one of my upper level classes without you. I was wondering if you could tell me who it is," she says.

"Sure. What's he look like," I say.

"That's the problem. I have no idea. He just sat in the back of my classroom. He was wearing a black hooded cape and seemed to have black hair. He also had a cat puppet on his hand," she says.

As soon as she finishes I know who it is instantly. "Oh that is Umehito Nekozawa. He is in class 3-B. He also is the president of Black Magic Club," I say.

"You seem to know everything about everyone," she comments as she goes back to her book.

"All except you," I say as I look at her quizzically.

"That's on purpose," she says smirking at me. I look at her in amazement. She looks like a girl version of Tamaki, but she sure doesn't act like one. I'm starting to like this girl more and more.

*Tamaki's POV*

Host Club ends and I walk up to Yasuko who is talking with Kyoya about something. "Hey sis you like Host Club so far," I ask.

"Yea. It's pretty interesting. Kyoya's been explaining about the financial aspect. Seems like a lot of hard work for just one person," she says.

"I guess," I say having no idea where this is going.

"Your sister isn't going to be a host. She's going to be my assistant. Though she can host if she wants, but mostly she will be helping me," Kyoya says with a glint in his eye.

"Yay mommy you're getting to know my sister better," I say excitedly with a sparkle in my eye.

"Ummm boss," I hear one of the twins stutter.

"What," I say turning around to see Nekozawa there.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I believe Yasuko dropped this," he says holding up a charm bracelet.

Yasuko hops out of the chair and runs toward Nekozawa. "Sister be careful," I exclaim.

She glares at me before taking the bracelet back from him. "Oh thank you thank you," she says excitedly. She hugs him really quick and looks down at her bracelet. "I was looking for this everywhere. Where'd you find it," she asks looking up at the cloaked figure who seemed like he was blushing.

"Oh just on the floor of the class. Looks like the clasp broke," he observes.

"Yea it's pretty old. I may need to fix it," she says. He nods and then nods towards us and disappears into a side door of our club.

"Sister are you ok? Did he hurt you," I ask as I hug her and swing her around a bit.

"No I'm fine Tamaki. Besides I don't see what the big deal is. Black Magic is normal around here," she states.

"I don't care. I don't want him to curse you. He's dangerous," I say.

"I don't care if he's dangerous. Remember I can make my own decisions about people. I don't need your help. Now stop butting into my business and let's go home," she states. I nod in submission since I'm not able to think of anything to say back. We walk down to the limo silently together and get into the limo. I work on homework till dinner and we then eat silently together. I go back to doing homework, but then I feel something eating me away on the inside.

I sigh and leave my room. I walk outside her door and knock. "Come in," she says.

I poke my head in and she looks at me with a glare. "Listen I'm sorry ok. I'm not meaning to control you. I'm just new at this whole being a brother thing and it's hard for me," I admit.

She sighs at me and says back "It's ok. I'm sorry I was a little hard on you. I just hate people making decisions for me. Which is also why I don't listen to whatever that old hag says."

"We're good now right," I ask.

"Right," she says smiling at me slightly. I then walk back to my room and notice that the being eaten away feeling has disappeared. I go to sleep excited for the next day.

A/N: Could Yasuko be crushing on our resident '8th host'?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 3- Host Club's helper

I wake up and get dressed excitedly. I run down the stair and see Yasuko is already there eating breakfast and reading again. I sit next to her and we eat silently. We get into the limo afterwards. "You excited for Host Club today," I ask.

She nods as she drinks her coffee and says "Not until after I finish my coffee."

"I think you and Kyoya will work good together," I say while wiggling my eyebrows at her. I think they would make the perfect couple.

"If you think this is a plan to get close to the Shadow King, you're right. But not for the reasons you're wiggling your eyebrows at," she says with a dark glare.

"Aw but sis," I say dragging the s "you and mommy would be cute together."

"I guess. I just don't like him that way. Now don't get any ideas Tamaki," she says.

"Oh I won't," I say with an evil glint in my eyes. My brains already planning out how to get them together. I then remember something. "Hey what was that charm bracelet Nekozawa gave back," I ask remembering what happened yesterday.

"Oh it's from mom. I need to fix the clasp. I am not going to wear it again until I do. I don't want to lose it again," she says with an agitated look. I nod in understanding. We then are at the school and I loop off to the room dragging my sis behind me.

I open the door and smile as I enter the familiar room. I see Honey-senpai already on the couch eating cake with Mori-senpai watching over him. Also the twins are here and greet me "Hey boss," before going back to bugging Haruhi.

"Leave my daughter alone you hoodlums," I yell as I run to her rescue. I fight with them for awhile before Mori-senpai intervenes by picking up Haruhi and placing her on the couch next to him.

"Thank you Mori-senpai," she says smiling at him lightly. I feel a flash of jealousy rise up but then I push it back down. I then look to see Kyoya at his usual spot with Yasuko next to him. They are sitting closer than necessary and seem to be discussing something important. I see her looking at his computer with an amazed look.

"You are way organized than me," I hear her comment.

"Thanks. I need to be, since these idiots can't," he comments darkly. She covers her mouth and laughs. He looks at her surprised. As do I that's the first time she's laughed here.

"What I can't laugh," she says looking at me weirdly.

"No sis. That's just the first time you laughed here," I say running over to her,."That must mean you're warming up to us," I say excitedly grabbing her and spinning her around.

She laughs and says "Good thing I don't get dizzy too easily."

I put her down and smile at her. Kyoya then speaks up "I'm pretty sure that even if you don't eventually Tamaki will make you dizzy."

"Yea, well thanks to going to the fair practically every time it was open and riding the spinning rides over and over, can cause you to lose the sense of dizziness,' she says.

"Oh you just gave me an idea," I announce.

"Oh boy," Haruhi mutters darkly.

"Depends on how much it costs. We all know what happens when you get an idea," Kyoya observes. The rest of the Host Club nods while Yasuko stifles a giggle.

"How about we have an outing with the ladies at the amusement park," I say excitedly.

"That might work," Kyoya says looking at his black notebook.

"Wouldn't be that expensive either," Yasuko says.

"Alright I'll start planning for it," Kyoya says.

"Maybe even we should find a hotel near the amusement park and stay an extra day after the ladies leave so we can have a family outing together," I suggest.

"Family outing," Yasuko says questionably

"Yea since Host Club is a family to Tamaki, he likes to have family outings where we spend time together. Be a great thing so we could all get to know you better, Yasuko," he says with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Sounds fun. As long as you wimps don't hold me back from riding roller coasters," she comments lightly.

"Hey! We're not wimps," the twins complain in unison. We all laugh and then the bell sounds for the school day to begin. Kyoya, Yasuko, and I head off to classes. I'm already anxious for Host Club.

*Yasuko's POV*

I walk into one of my upper classes that I have without Kyoya and sit in the seat the teacher gave me my first day. I look instantly to the back corner where the mysterious figure of Nekozawa always sits. He's already there and seems to be reading something. I see him look over his book at me and I smile at him. I see his mouth curve into a smile as well and he nods his head at me. But soon he goes back to his book. Normally this would make people wonder why he isn't paying attention to them. I'm used to it by now. He's a puzzle that I want to try to solve.

The class goes by quickly and I notice Nekozawa practically bolt from the room. This class is right before lunch so I understand. I then see a piece of paper on my desk. It seems to have a phone number on it. I smile and shake my head at that odd boy. Seems he wants to communicate with me. But what an odd way to deliver a phone number. I put it in my phone as I walk till lunch.

I walk in and instantly see Tamaki motioning me to sit with him and the rest of the Host Club. He's not doing it very discreetly either. I grimace and plop my stuff at the table then get in line. I get my lunch and sit down. I watch Kyoya tutor Tamaki in math which is his worst subject. I start eating and listen to their conversation.

"Uhh Yasuko Nekozawa-senpai is staring at you strangely," Karou I believe says looking frightened.

I turn and look back at where he normally sits and I see that Karou is right he is staring at me. Not strangely though, normally. Since he's just as curious as I am. I realized it must be about the text I sent him earlier. I just said Does your dark side have cookies? I giggled at the thought and nodded towards him and turned back towards my food. "It's alright Karou. You're Karou right," I say checking myself. He nods in amazement and I continue, "He's probably just as curious about me as I am him. Besides it's not that strange. He stares at everyone like that."

Soon I am glomped by my brother as he says "I will protect you from the evil black magic sorcerer."

"Get off me idiot," I snap pushing him off my lap which he sat in. He ends up on the floor and he pouts at me. "Remember I don't like personal affection idiot. I'm sorry about pushing you on the floor," I say as I get up and help him up. He smiles at me lightly and goes back by Kyoya who continues his tutoring.

I then sit back down and caste a look at Nekozawa and see the corner of his mouth curling upwards in a smile. I then turn back to the twins who are staring at me weirdly. "What did you both fall for me or something," I comment lightly.

They shake their heads and say in unison "You guessed us right."

"Did I?I thought I had the differences down. Now I know for sure. Thanks for the tutoring Haruhi," I comment.

"Daughter," Tamaki exclaims "you're spending more time with my sister?! That's great maybe her girliness will rub off on you."

Haruhi scoffs and says "The only time she's girly is when she has to be. When she has a choice not so much." Tamaki then looks saddened at the thought that that plan wasn't going to work.

*Tamaki's POV*

After lunch the rest of the day goes by in a flash and it is then time for Host Club. We all say "Welcome," to the ladies. Then go our separate ways. Yasuko goes to Kyoya's table. Though I notice her looking at her phone a lot. She leaves a fourth of the way through. She waves it off and mouths to me what looks like tutoring. I nod in understanding and go back to hosting.

*Kyoya's POV*

I saw Yasuko leave after texting on her phone a lot. She's been smiling a lot at that thing the whole time. I wonder who she's talking to that's making her smile so much. Whoever it is must be special and also the one who she is going to see. She obviously lied to Tamaki when she mouthed tutoring I know that much. This girl keeps getting curiouser and curiouser.

*Yasuko's POV*

I knock on a door in the basement of the north building very far from Music Room 3. I'll probably have to leave early to make the meeting after the girls leave. The door opens and I walk into the candle light room. "Welcome to the dark magic club Yasuko," Reiko says. I jump a bit and turn a girl that is in the same class as Haruhi and the twins.

"Careful Reiko don't scare this one away," Nekozawa says appearing behind her out of nowhere.

"Awww, but Nekozawa-senpai," she complains. I giggle at their antics. Seems like they're really close.

"Hi," I say "you're Reiko right in Class-D?" She nods her head in amazement with wide eyes wondering how I knew that. "Sorry it's a habit now that I'm Kyoya;s intern," I say smiling sheepishly and messing with my hair.

"Oh you're in the Host Club right," she asks with a sparkle in her eye. I nod and her appearance turns dark as she confronts me "Tell me everything about Honey-senpai you know."

"Whoa Reiko back off she's only been here 4 days she probably doesn't know much," Nekozawa says as he pulls her away from me.

"Nekozawa's right I have only been here four days. The only thing I know is that sweets are a way into his heart," I comment. She smiles at me wildly and suddenly breaks away from Nekozawa and hugs me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeats while hugging me.

"No problem," I say looking at Nekozawa wide eyed for help.

He chuckles and says "Come Reiko. Yasuko wants to learn about the Black Magic Club," he says leading the way into the candle lit darkness.

"Yay. Finally another girl other than me," Reiko says excitedly. She grabs my hand and leads the way behind Nekozawa. I spend the rest of the Host Club time there.

I check the time and notice that if I don't hurry I'll be late for the meeting about the amusement park. "Hey thanks for inviting me Nekozawa. I have got to get back for this meeting about a Host Club event," I say picking up my stuff as I talk.

"Alright come back anytime you want," Nekozawa says smiling at me slightly.

I smile back. Reiko says as I open the door "You've got my phone number right?"

"Right, I shall keep in contact with you about Honey-senpai and other various things," I say nodding. I then close the door and run back up to the Host Club. I bust through the door out of breath."Sorry I'm late," I say quickly walking to the seats in the middle of the room.

"You got here just in time," Kyoya says with an odd sparkle in his eye.

"We were just about to start the meeting without you sis," Tamaki says with a worried look in his eyes.

"Sorry," I say apologetically.

"Anyways back to business. We found a amusement park to take the ladies to next Friday. I also found a decently looking and priced hotel nearby for our family outing the following days," Kyoya says. "Any questions," he asks.

"Can I bring friends with me," I ask suddenly thinking that would be a good chance for Reiko to get to know Honey-senpai better.

"Of course. They can sleep over too if they'd like," Kyoya says with a curious look.

"Perfect. Oh she's going to love this," I say getting out my phone to text Reiko. I do notice before this that Kyoya is looking at me even more than usual.

*Umehito's POV*

I hear an "Eeeek," coming from Reiko's general position. I glare darkly at her. "Sorry I just got excited," Reiko says apologetically. Though I can still tell she is trying to oppress her excitement.

I sigh giving in and asking "What's it about?"

"Yasuko just invited me to go with the Host Club to an amusement park with her. Also to sleep over and spend the weekend there. She says it's the perfect time for me to get to know Honey-senpai. She's great! She warmed up to us so quickly. I like her a lot," Reiko gushes at a mile per minute.

"I see," I say feeling a bit cold at being left out.

"Maybe if you talk to her more. She might invite you too you know? I'm not dumb you know. I've noticed you staring at her more than you normally stare at people," Reiko observes.

I start to blush and then I stutter out "May…. Maybe…. I will."

"I can't believe it the Black Magic President is finally falling in love," Reiko says to me teasingly as she starts to giggle. I blush once again as I glare at her darkly. Which sends her into more fits of giggles.

*Tamaki's POV*

Our meeting gets done and I walk out with Yasuko. "Thanks for giving that idea to me sis. It sounds like a blast. I can't wait for next weekend," I say excitedly with a jump in my step.

She nods and says "You're welcome." We get into the limo and we instantly eat dinner when we get home. We go into our separate bedrooms. I then work on my homework till I'm sick of it. I then fall asleep quickly excited for the next day.

A/N: Seems like Nekozawa has a crush on Yasuko as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 4- New club member

I walk into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Hey sleepy head," Yasuko comments. I groan at her and put my head on the table. "I know you don't like coffee, but you need some sort of caffeine," she says. "Eat quick I've got an idea," she says.

I follow her instructions and we get into the limo way earlier than usual. "Hey driver could you take us to a convenience store. Tamaki needs some caffeine and quick," she says. He nods and we stop at a gas station.

"What are we doing here," I ask sleepily.

"To get you caffine," she says dragging me in with her. She stops in front of a fridge filled with strange named drinks some I recognize from commercials.

"Energy drinks," I say.

"Yea since you don't like coffee this is the next best thing," she says picking one from the fridge. "This one shall work, it doesn't have a bad aftertaste like the rest," she says. She also then grabs a large cup of coffee for her.

"How do you know so much about those energy drinks," I ask.

"Remember brother? I lived here before you did. I had to get some sort of caffeine to last through the day after Grandmother teaching me for the whole day," she says darkly. We reach the cash register and she pays for everything. "Here, drink it. But not to quickly. It burns when you do that," she comments.

I nod and we get back into the limo and go to Ouran. We reach the school and I already feel the caffeine flowing through my body. I smile and stare at the drink. "I feel better already," comment smiling at her widely.

"Good. That means it's working," she says smiling slightly. We then walk up to the Host Club together. I sit on the couch and drink more of this amazing beverage. I see Yasuko and Haruhi talking once again and smile at it.

"Why does boss have an energy drink," Hikaru asked worriedly.

"Because he needed caffeine to get through today. My brother didn't sleep well apparently," Yasuko says as she walks up behind me and riffles my hair.

"Ummm. You should've just let him be tired. You have no idea what you've just done, by giving Tono caffeine," Karou says.

"How bad can it be," she says shrugging.

"You're going to regret asking that," Kyoya says.

The rest of the day goes by faster than normal. I don't' really remember what happened that much since it went by so quickly. All I know is I made my sister mad and she is not at Host Club.

"Where could she be," I ask as I pace the room once again. I notice that I'm starting to wear a path into the carpet. I don't care I'm too anxious about where Yasuko went without saying a word.

"No idea Tamaki, but whenever she gets back you better apologize. Now are we going to keep those ladies waiting or our we going to send them home," Kyoya asks me.

I sigh and say "I guess we'll host today. It just doesn't feel right without her here." Kyoya nods in understanding at me and we say "Welcome," to the ladies. I go to my spot and fake being happy throughout the whole time.

*Yasuko's POV*

(At the same time Yasuko is in the Black Magic Club Room)

I hear the door open and I don't lift up my head from the table. I feel Reiko's hand still running through my hair. She came down after lunch and found me. She's been doing that ever since. She saw what happened at lunch and why I skipped the second half of my classes. That idiot embarrassed me yet again. He's really starting to get even more on my nerves.

"What are you two doing here so early," Nekozawa asks as he joins us at the table.

"Tamaki pushed Yasuko a bit too far that's all. We both skipped the second half of our classes," Reiko explains.

"Would you like us to curse him," Nekozawa asks. I peek out from my arms to see he's smiling evilly.

I sigh as I pick my head up "No, just would like him to stop assuming things about me. I now know to never give him caffeine again," I say grimacing.

"Are you sure? This Beelzenef doll would work great for that," he comments.

"Yea I'm sure. Though I might reconsider at some point. Just not today," I say smiling. He then starts putting it away and I say "Can I see it." He nods at me looking curiously. I stare at the doll and turn it around and look at it from different perspectives. "You know this thing is quite cute for a curse doll,' I say smiling at it.

"Don't say cute," Reiko mutters looking at Nekozawa worriedly.

I then turn towards him and see him glaring at me darkly. "No one calls Beelzenef cute," he says to me darkly.

"Alright I won't call him cute again. How about handsome? He's a very handsome cat," I say trying to make him less angry.

"That's better," Nekozawa says as he relaxes him. "You keep him in case you change your mind," Nekozawa says smiling at me.

"Really," I say excitedly. "Looks like I got more to add to my collection," I say smiling.

"Collection," Reiko says.

"Yea of stuffed cats mostly. My uncle travels around for his job and he always sends me them back," I say smiling.

"Oh goody," Reiko says sarcastically, "another cat freak."

"Another," I say curiously.

"Nekozawa," she says. I look towards him and see him looking at me with his eyes shining.

"When did it start," he says as he sits with us at the table in a flourish.

"When I was a baby I guess. He gave one to me when I was born and I absolutely adored it over all my other toys. So it soon grew thanks to him and now it's a collection of stuffed cats from all over the world," I say smiling.

"You'll have to show me," Nekozawa says with sparkling eyes.

"Yea. We'll have to go on a field trip to my house so you can," I say smiling. I then notice the time and start to leave. "See you guys tomorrow," I say waving at them. They wave back. I walk up to the Host Club room quickly and walk in as they are finishing up hosting.

As soon as I walk in Tamaki glomps me and says "I'm sorry my sister. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! Please don't be mad at your idiot brother anymore. Will you forgive me?"

"Sure Tamaki. You are my brother after all so I do understand why you did it," I say smiling at him. He hugs me tightly then goes back to his customers.

*Kyoya's POV*

I smile in success because for once Tamaki listened to my advice. I see Yasuko coming to my table again and I kick her usual chair out for her. "So where have you been hiding out," I ask looking over my computer at her.

"No where you need to know Shadow King," she says as she puts her backpack next to my chair as she lightly blushes. I then notice something familiar poking out of the bag. It looks like a part of the Beelzenef doll. So that must've been where she went like she's getting closer to the Black Magic Club. I wonder if she lied to Tamaki and she didn't forgive him. I sure hope that doll isn't cursed.

*Tamaki's POV*

Host Club ends and I grab my sister from Kyoya and hug her yet again. "Stop hugging me idiot. I already accepted your apology," she complains.

"I know I'm just excited that you forgave me," I say smiling brightly. We then leave together and go home. We eat an early dinner together then go on our separate ways. I work on my homework and then crash on my bed.

A/N: Tamaki and Yasuko still have a lot of tension between them. Even if it doesn't show. Plus Yasuko sure is spending a lot of time in the North Tower's Basement. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 5- Devil twins ploy

We walk into the Host Club and I immediately see the twins are sitting a part from each other."What's going on mommy," I ask Kyoya immediately getting curious about what's going on.

"The twins are fighting. It started thanks to Haruhi not letting them visit her home," Kyoya says glaring at her darkly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they'd take it this far," she says gesturing to the twin boys who now have different hair color.

"If they get to visit your house so do I," Tamaki says as he throw a fit about it.

"No one is visiting my house!" Haruhi yells as she storms off. I get up to go after her, but then Yasuko stops me and leaves the room to get Haruhi.

"I swear you devil twins," I start "if this is just a ploy to trick Haruhi into letting you guys visit your house, it will not work."

"On the contrary, I think it will. If they take it far enough," Kyoya states. I glare at him saying such a thing and he shrugs at me. The door opens and Haruhi and Yasuko come back. Haruhi looks better now and doesn't look as mad.

The bell then rings to signal that it is almost time for class. We leave our separate ways. The rest of the day goes by fast. Soon it is time for Host Club. I practically run up the stairs to Music Room 3 dragging Yasuko behind me. I walk in to see the twins are still fighting.

Kyoya then says "We canceled Host Club since they won't make up." I nod sadly and let go of Yasuko and sit at my usual spot on the couch.

*Kyoya's POV*

I see Yasuko walk over towards me and she sits at my table. "I'm surprised you're not at tutoring today," I comment.

"They didn't really need my help today. They figured it out by themselves," she says.

Then suddenly Hikaru and Karou start up a ruckus again. Karou then pulls out a Beelzenef doll out. I look at Yasuka from the corner of my eye and see her smile slightly like she knows the doll is a fake.

"I will write your name on the back of this Hikaru," Karou threatens.

Haruhi then steps in between them and says "You guys are carrying things way too far! If you do not apologize immediately I will never let you visit my house!" By now she has the Beelzenef doll and turns it over to see blank written on it. Her face then flames red with anger and glares at them.

I hear Yasuko scoff. I look at her curiously and she notices. She then says "What you could obviously tell that was a fake."

I then smile at her darkly at her she then notices that I caught her in a hard place. "Seems like you've been hanging around the Black Magic Club. So you're lying about tutoring," I observe.

She then blushes furiously and says "Fine you caught me. I hang out with the Black Magic Club."

"I knew it. Why don't you want Tamaki to know," I ask curiously.

"Did you see him the first time he saw me even near Nekozawa? He would flip his lid if he knew I hung out with the Black Magic Club after school," I say.

"You know that idiot is not as bad as he seems. He actually has feelings. He just doesn't show them very well," I say looking at Tamaki.

"I know. I've started to notice that. Maybe I'll tell him the truth after awhile," I say. Kyoya nods and the rest of the club time goes without a hitch.

*Tamaki's POV*

I walk down the stairs with Yasuko and Kyoya bouncing down with joy. I'm so excited to go visit Haruhi's house tomorrow. "See ya Tamaki and Yasuko," Kyoya says as he walks to his limo.

"Bye mommy," I yell towards him as we walk to ours. I bounce all the way home in the limo. We walk into the second mansion and I follow Yasuko into her room. It just seemed second nature to me for some odd reason. I then notice the collection of stuffed cats on one side of the room.

"That is a lot of cats," I comment. Yasuko looks up from her bed where she now has her homework spread about.

"Yea I know. They're from uncle Ronald," I say smiling thinking of our mother's brother.

"Oh that's cool," I say looking towards her bed. My breath hitches in my throat when I see a familiar cat on her bed. "Why do you have a Beelzenef doll," I ask with a shaky voice.

"Oh, Nekozawa gave it to me," she says plainly.

"Why would he do such a thing," I ask as I feel my over-protective trait coming out.

"Because we've become friends. Also I've hanged out with the Black Magic Club a few times," she says. I notice that her expression looks guarded. Like she's worried I'll be mad at her for hiding such a thing from me. I am a little mad, but I'll get over it. I understand why she hid it from me.

"I am mad at you for hiding this from me. But I will accept that you're new friends are from the Black Magic Club. Even though they scare me," I say. She lets out a giggle and I smile at her. Then I say "They are even allowed to come to our house if they'd like to."

Her eyes widen in joy and wonder. She then jumps out of her bed and hugs me. "Thank you Tamaki. You're the best brother I've ever had," she says. We then separate and I smile widely. I finally got a hug from my sister. I didn't have to hug her.

I then go into my room and try and work on homework. Though I fail since I am still really excited to see Haruhi's place. I then go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 6- Visiting Haruhi

I wake up and practically rush to get dressed and go downstairs. I get down and notice that Yasuko is already ready. "You know we're supposed to be there in an hour. Take your brunch to go," she says.

I grab a muffin and a drink. We get into the limo and meet everyone outside of the apartment building. "This building is smaller than my mansion," I observe.

Yasuko then hits my arm lightly. "Be nice Tamaki. She isn't as rich as you guys. Just try not to offend her," she says. We all nod and we go up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. We knock on the door and Haruhi let's us in.

"It's so tiny," Honey-senpai observes.

"Honey," Yasuko chastes.

"It's ok Yasuko. He's right, it is tiny. But it works for just me and my dad," Haruhi comments. We then all sit in her tiny living room. "I'll fix some tea," Haruhi says.

"I'll help," Yasuko says jumping up excitedly.

*Yasuko's POV*

As soon as I came into the kitchen Haruhi looks up at me and smiles knowingly. "What's up," she says instantly knowing I have something I want to talk about.

"You know how I've been hanging out with the Black Magic Club people a lot," I start, she nods. I continue, "Well Nekozawa invited me over to his place. I don't know what for, but he said he wanted to talk," I say.

"Maybe it's to say that he's fallen in love with you," Haruhi comments. I then feel myself blush profusely and Haruhi laughs at me. "He does act radically different around you than any other girl he has contact with. Which just happens to be Reiko," she says.

"That's true. Oh I almost forgot. I should mention Reiko is coming with us during the amusement park event. She wants to try and get closer to Honey-senpai," I say.

"What a perfect chance to," Haruhi says smiling at me widely. The kettle then whistles and I help Haruhi fill the cups and we hand them to the guys.

*Tamaki's POV*

We sit and drink tea together. "Oh I forgot about getting groceries," Haruhi comments."

"You need to go to the market," Yasuko asks naturally.

Haruhi says "Yea. Maybe you guys can stay here, while I go and get what groceries we need."

"No way Haruhi. We're coming with you. It could be a field trip to see what commoners can buy," I say.

"Fine. Just don't get lost. And try to stay close," Haruhi says. We then walk to the market and Haruhi grabs a cart, as do the rest of us. Haruhi and Yasuko look at Haruhi's grocery list and split up to find the items quicker. Soon Haruhi and Yasuko have collected everything on Haruhi's list. Haruhi then goes up and pays for everything.

Mori-senpai then appears behind her with Honey-senpai in his cart surrounded by cakes. "Honey-senpai we really don't need that many cakes at my house. I only said choose one," Haruhi says.

"I know but all of them just looked so good," Honey-senpai says. "Don't worry you don't have to pay for it. I will," Honey-senpai says. Then they pay and we trek back to Haruhi's apartment each carrying bags.

We get back and Haruhi and Yasuko start unpacking the bags that are Haruhi's. Mori-senpai then unpacks some of the cakes Honey-senpai has chosen. "Haruhi you're favorite kind is strawberry right," Honey-senpai calls out.

"Yea, it is," Haruhi says coming back into the room with Yasuko following. Her eyes then widen instantly seeing the strawberry cake. "I call the strawberry on top," she says grabbing it from the cake. She eats it and a large smile crosses her face when she finishes it.

"Yasuko I don't know your favorite kind. So I just guessed," Honey-senpai says.

"Sponge cake," she says suddenly.

Honey-senpai then looks saddened as he looks at all his spread of cakes. "I don't think I got that one," he observes sadly.

"It's ok Honey-senpai. I like any kind of cake. That one's just my favorite," she says smiling slightly at him. He smiles at her happily. We then sit around Haruhi's tiny living room table and eat cake together.

Soon Haruhi starts shooing us away. "Time to go," she says.

"Aw but Haruhi," one of the twins whines.

"No buts. I have a busy day ahead and I need to start on my homework before I don't feel like it anymore," she says.

"Fine," the other twin scoffs. We all file out.

Haruhi then says "Drop by anytime Yasuko. And you're right we do need to plan a slumber party."

"Duh. Since we're outnumbered by guys, we gotta have someone to talk to other than them," she says smiling back at Haruhi. Haruhi then closes the door.

"No fair," one of the twins complains as we walk back to our cars together.

"What it's not my fault I'm a girl and you're not," Yasuko comments.

"True but it's still unfair you get to spend time with my daughter," I say.

"Well I am a girl so it's pretty obvious to why she trusts me more than you guys," she says. We then get into our separate cars and go back home. We get home and I go to my room to work on homework. Yasuko goes to her room and does the same.

I finish my homework and then start to notice that Yasuko seems to be talking to someone on the phone. I walk over to her room and knock on her door. She says "Come in." I walk in and hear her says "Yea. I'll see you tomorrow. You should know I hate surprises though. Yea yea yea. Bye."

"You're going somewhere tomorrow," I ask getting curious instantly.

"Yea. Nekozawa invited me over to his place for something. I don't know what, but I'm going over to see whatever he wants to talk about," she says.

"Oh that sounds fun. You've guys have gotten closer," Tamaki says.

"Yea. He's an interesting fellow," she says.

"You like him don't you," I say watching her closely.

She starts to blush furiously and she says "I'm not admitting to anything."

I chuckle and then I start to leave and then when I reach the door I say "Still think you and Kyoya would make a cuter couple."

She throws a pillow at me and it hits me in the face. "Shut up you dork," she says. She's still blushing as I close the door. I then climb into bed and fall asleep feeling a little anxious for my sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch.7- Visiting 'enemy' territory

*Yasuko's POV*

I walk to the limo after I eat brunch. Tamaki is still not awake yet, but I left a note for him. I get into the limo and give him the address. When we reach the house I walk up to the front entrance. I knock on the front door and a butler opens the door.

"Mistress Suoh I presume," he says after he opens the door. "Right this way," he says leading me into a foyer, "just wait here and the young master will be after you in awhile."

"Thank you," I call out to him after he leaves the room. I look around and notice how warm it looks in this part of the house. The other part which I saw coming in was in complete darkness.

Suddenly a little blonde girl runs into my legs. "Oh," I say looking down at the girl. She has blonde hair and big blue eyes. I crouch down and smile at her. "Who might you be," I ask.

"Kirimi Nekozawa ma'am. Who are you," she says.

"I'm Yasuko Suoh. I'm a friend of your brothers," I say. She smiles at me widely.

"Little mistress," I hear a lady's voice calling. "There you are," the lady says appearing into the room with another maid. She then notices me and says "You must me Mistress Suoh. Young Master told us you were coming. If you'd like I could show you the way."

"Yes please," I say smiling. We leave the foyer and start towards the stairs when a cloaked figure appears on the landing.

"Young Master," the maid says bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you. I can escort her from here," he says taking my hand in his and making it rest in the crook of his elbow. He nods towards them and walks me towards the darker side of the house. I turn to look at Kirimi one last time and send her a smile.

"Your sisters cute," I say.

"Thanks," he says back.

"I'm guessing that the boy in the painting at the landing is you," I say he nods so I continue, "so your natural hair color is blond. Nice to know."

"Which do you like more me with blond or black hair," he asks looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Well I've never seen you in real life without your wig only in a painting. But I like both. You look handsome either way," I say. He looks at me curiously and I realize I called him handsome. A blush creeps up on my cheeks. "What you are," I say trying to defend myself.

"Thank you. You are very beautiful if I do say so myself," he voices reluctantly.

"Thanks," I say smiling at him. We reach a door and he opens it for me. I walk in and notice that it looks like the Black Magic Club room except bigger. "If what we're talking about is the Black Magic Club can't it wait for school," I ask.

"No not really," he says.

"Alright, what's up," I ask as I start to get anxious about what he's going to ask. Maybe he knows about what happened back in France. It's not possible grandmother promised me she hide what I did back there. It was only an accident. I didn't mean it.

"I Reiko told me about what's going on next weekend," he starts.

"The amusement park event? What about it," I say relaxing realizing it wasn't what I thought it was.

"I just wanted an invitation to go," he says suddenly.

"Huh? But I thought you don't like the light," I ask curiously.

"I don't. I'll probably stay in the hotel room till evening and then go to the amusement park at night. Besides I have someone I want to get to know more, like Reiko does," he says.

"Who might that be," I say getting intrigued.

"No one," he says hurriedly. He starts blushing profusely.

"It's ok. I have someone I want to get to know too. Though I've been to afraid to ask him to come. Though since he invited himself along. Guess it works out in my favor," I say smiling slightly at him. I then start fretting about what if he didn't get my big hint I just said.

He suddenly looks up from playing with his hands. He pulls his hood back to reveal his dark black wig and bright blue eyes. "You're not trying to decieve me are you? You do know I could curse you in an instant," he says with doubt lurking behind his bright blue eyes.

"I do know you could curse me. And no I'm not deceiving you. That would be a horrible deception. I am not that kind of person just so you know," I say getting a little angry that he thinks so lowly of me. I then look down at my hands as I start tearing up out of anger and a mix of sadness.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you, but I've known you for a short time. Yet this has happened so quickly," Nekozawa says. Suddenly I feel his hand cup my chin and I look up into bright blue eyes. He smiles widely and says "Not many people fall for the dark side of me."

"I fell for both sides of you not just the dark," I say as I touch his cheek. He then grabs his wig and I stop him.

"I want you to see both sides of me. Light and dark. And like both of them," he says looking at me determinedly. I let go of his hand and he takes off his wig. He has bright blonde hair about the same color as mine and Tamaki's. I smile and run my hand through it.

"See I told you you were handsome. Now I know that both sides of you are handsome," I observe. He smiles at me and then hugs me suddenly. We spend the rest of the afternoon sitting as close to each other as we can get as we discuss Black Magic.

Soon it's time for me to go back home. I get up and I wait for Nekozawa to get himself back to normal. He then escorts me back towards the front door. "Had a great time with you, even though I hate surprises," I say.

"Me too. Now I know you hate surprises. Though I'm sure I'll still surprise you," he says smiling widely. He opens the door for me and then kisses me on the cheek. "Bye Yasuko," he says.

"Bye Nekozawa," I say as I start to walk to my limo.

"Hey Yasuko," he says when I open the door to get in.

I look back at him and say "Yes."

"Call me Umehito," he calls out to me. I nod and then get into the limo. I practically melt into a puddle after we leave. I touch my cheek where he kissed me and smile widely. He actually likes me back. I get home in time for dinner and I eat with Tamaki.

"So how'd you day with Nekozawa go," he ask suddenly.

"Good. The surprise ended up being buisness about Black Magic Club. It was pretty fun. Found out he has an adorable little sister," I say smiling.

"Sounds fun," he says trailing off. We then go our separate ways and I go to sleep immediately.

A/N: Looks like Umehito invited himself along. Wonder what this entails.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

A/N: I'm fast forwarding just a bit so the story goes by faster, also so I don't have that many chapters.

Ch. 8- Amusement Park event

6 days later (Friday)

*Tamaki's POV*

I wake up and get dressed quickly and run down and grab breakfast. Yasuko looks up when I run in. I eat breakfast quickly when I see that she is done. We get into the limo and we go to school. As soon as we get there I run up the stairs two at a time draggin Yasuko along with me. I walk into the Host Club and see that I'm not the only one excited about this.  
>"Mommy, you better put your work down and actually have fun down there," I say to Kyoya.<p>

"No promises, but I shall try," he replies.

The bell then rings and we all go to our separate ways. The day flies by fast. We then soon go up to the Host Club and change. Then we go down and meet the ladies at the front of the building. We rented a fancy bus to take us all there and to take the ladies back. Our stuff for spending the weekend is already at the hotel. I notice Reiko the only other Black Magic Club girl other than Yasuko is there. Yasuko runs up to her and hugs her.

We all get on the bus and go to the amusement park. We get there and our customers split off with their favorite hosts. Yasuko decides to stay with Haruhi and her group, while Reiko goes with Honey-senpai's. We all then go our separate ways and have fun with our customers around the park. When it starts turning into evening we meet up at the entrance and wave to our customers as they go back to the school.

"Finally now we can have some real fun," one of the twins says.

"No kidding," Yasuko comments.

"Ummm… boss. Who invited Nekozawa," the other twin says shakily.

I turn around to see Nekozawa coming towards our group. I turn towards Yasuko and glare at her. "I invited him to come," she says.

"But you didn't tell me," I say pouting.

"She didn't need to. Who she invited isn't any of your business. It's hers," I hear Nekozawa's voice say from close by. I turn and see him right behind me. I jump and back away by a bit.

"Nice to see you again Nekozawa-senpai," Kyoya says nodding at him.

"You too Kyoya," he says as he moves away from me and towards Reiko and Yasuko.

"Alright everyone, go about whatever you want to do and we'll meet here around closing time," I say clapping. Mostly everyone stays together and we walk around until someone sees a ride to go on.

Yasuko then sees one that's called the Whirlwind. "Haha finally one that spins around a lot. Come on guys who wants to go with me," she says running off towards it.

"I will," Nekozawa says walking quickly after her. We all follow after them to watch what it's like.

"Be careful Umehito, you might lose your wig on this one," she says turning to look back at him and winking at him. He then starts blushing profusely and practically runs after her to get revenge.

We watch them get on the ride since the line isn't very long. The ride is on a railroad like rails and is shaped like the letter u. We watch them go back and forth on it as it gets faster and faster. Yasuko and Nekozawa then get off.

Yasuko is giggling like a maniac. "I don't think I'm going to see normally for the rest of the night," she says out of breath. She then leans on Nekozawa to walk straight.

"That was pretty fun," he says looking down at her with a unique smile on his face. He then puts his arm around his waist to help support her. I feel a flash of jealousy towards him.

"Let's keep moving guys. We still have a lot of ground to cover," I mutter darkly. We spend the rest of the time before closing time walking around and once in awhile riding rides. When it starts closing we head back and walk to our hotel which isn't that far from the park.

We all walk to our rooms to all get changed. We then meet back into the conference room that 's more like a living room that we rented. Everyone sits around and talks. The girls happen to be in a corner and gossiping. I see Nekozawa reading in a chair off to the side. And every once in awhile I see him cast his eyes above his book to look at Yasuko.

"Hey Kyoya you didn't go on any rides today," I complain to him.

"Didn't feel like it," he mutters darkly back.

"I know what will make you feel less grouchy," I exclaim.

"What's that," Kyoya says curiously.

"A date," I exclaim. As soon as I say it I can feel a pair of eyes glaring at my back. She's going to thank me when it's done.

"With who there's only three girls who are here and I don't think any of them would go on a date with the Shadow King," Hikaru comments. Kyoya sends a dark glare his way and he yelps.

"Tamaki," I hear Yasuko say warningly.

"Yasuko of course," I say.

"Tamaki I don't want to go on a date with Kyoya. I like someone else. No offense Kyoya," she says.

"None taken," he says back. "Tamaki it's nice of you to try and set us up. But I do not like to be set up. The last time you did this it ended horribly," Kyoya says.

"It's not going to be as bad as the last time. Besides at least you know the girl you're being set up with this time," I comment.

"Yasuko I don't think he's going to back down from this. We might as well give in to the idiots demands this time," Kyoya observes.

"Fine only once though. No more after this Tamaki," she says giving in reluctantly.

"Yay! Mommy and sister are going to make such a cute couple," I say smiling widely. I then felt another pair of eyes glaring at me and I follow them to Nekozawa. I also notice a dangerous aura coming from him. I then turn away quickly and go back to the board game I'm playing with the twins.

Soon we all get tired and go our separate ways other than Kyoya he stays in the conference room.

*Kyoya's POV*

I sit in the conference room alone at last. Now I can finally work without the idiot stopping me. I concentrate on my work until I hear a door open back up again and hear someone knocking. I look out of the window and see Yasuko standing in front of what is Nekozawa's hotel room. I then get intrigued and as soon as she goes in I go out into the hallway and put my ear against the door.

"Why are you here," he snaps suddenly.

"Umehito, don't be angry at me for what happened. I can't control my brother. I noticed the look you had on your face after it happened. I'm sorry," she says.

"I know. I just don't like the idea of you going on a date with someone else," he says.

"You're jealous aren't you," she asks.

Nekozawa then stutters out "I'm never jealous."

"I can tell you're lying. Besides we're not even dating and yet you're jealous," she comments.

"Maybe we should date, so your brother can stop trying to make you be with someone else," he mutters.

"Whoa there, I don't just want to date to make Temaki stop his idiocy. I want to date because I like the person who I want to date, and him to like me," she says.

"I do like you and I know you like me. So what's the problem," she asks.

"There's no problem. I just don't want us to start dating due to you being jealous of Kyoya. Besides you should know I don't have any feelings for him at all. I like you ok. Remember that," she says.

"I will," he says.

"Besides I'll make it up to you tomorrow," she says.

"How," he says.

"You'll see," she says. I hear her walk to the door and I instantly move back and slowly go towards my room

She walks out and accidentally bumps into me. "Ops sorry Kyoya," she says looking up at me apologetically.

"It's fine Yasuko. I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with Nekozawa," I say.

"It's not your fault it's the idiots. Night Kyoya. See you tomorrow," she says. "Oh and you better dress casually for our date tomorrow," she says poking her head out of the door.

I feel myself blush and she laughs at me before closing her door. I then go back to the conference room and go to my room. I fall asleep instantly.

A/N: Looks like Yasuko's going on a date with the Shadow King. I wonder what that will entail. Plus Umehito is now jealous... I wonder why.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

A/N: Date with Shadow King! Goody!

Ch. 9- Date with the Shadow King

*Yasuko's POV*

"I really hate you people," I mutter as I sit in a chair in front of my bathroom mirror. The twins happen to be helping me get ready Karou is doing my hair while Hikaru is doing my make-up. Tamaki is standing in the doorway watching it unfold.

"But you're going to look so pretty," Tamaki says with starry eyes.

"I don't care how pretty I look, you will still end up dead by morning," I mutter.

"Why did you wake me up this early if she's not even ready yet," Kyoya says irritably.

"So that you can be fully awake by the time you see her. She's going to take your breath away Kyoya," Tamaki says.

"This date better be worth it Shadow King. Or you're on my list of Hosts to kill too," I say to him. He's outside my door. Tamaki wouldn't let him in, so that he could be surprised by me when I come out.

"Don't worry sis, I helped him plan it out," Tamaki says.

"That's what I was afraid of," I mutter quietly. The twins then finish up with my hair and make up. They then throw an outfit at me and close the bathroom door. I stare at the outfit in disgust. "You guys should know I hate dresses," I yell out.

"We don't care, you're still wearing it," Karou yells back.

"Yep you two are definitely on the list as well,' I mutter darkly. I then change into what they gave me. It happens to be a white sundress. Also they gave me peach flats, as well as jewelry. I walk out and they shove a black purse and cover up in my hands.

"Everything you need is in that purse, even your phone," Karou says.

"Good luck with the Shadow King," Hikaru says with a mischievous look on his face.

"You look so beautiful my sister," Tamaki says as he rests his hand on my face. I smile back at him and nod. He opens the door for me and I see Kyoya leaning against the opposite end of the hallway talking with the other hosts plus Umehito.

"Whoa," he says with wide eyes.

"I see Tamaki was right to keep what I look like from you. If I get a reaction like that, it's totally worth it," I say to him smirking. I notice Umehito happens to have a bright red blush covering up his face.

"You look beautiful my lady," Umehito says bowing slightly and then picking up my hand and kissing it.

"Thank you good sir," I say back to him smiling. Kyoya then offers his arm and I take it. "See ya later guys," I say to them as we leave the hallway. We walk in silence to the amusement park.

"You should know they're all going to be following here pretty soon," he says after we get in and start walking to wherever we are going.

"I figured. Hikaru did have a mischievous look on his face, so I sort of figured," I say.

"Why don't we get this show on the road," Kyoya says.

"Sure. Why not," I say back. We start out with some rides then we go around the shopping section of the park. I find the perfect present for Umehito, as well as Haruhi. Kyoya ends up buying me a little necklace that just is a silver cat.

"Tamaki told me about your cat collection," he says to explain it after he gives it to me.

"Of course. I bet there will be a time when all of the Host Club gets to see that collection," I say.

"Yea. Now that I think about it he did mention we should have a sleepover at his place," he says.

"Oh great," I mutter darkly.

"By the way you know we're not the only couple that got forced to go out this afternoon," he says.

"Let me guess that's why Reiko and Honey-senpai were missing this morning," I say.

"You're very observant," he comments.

"So are you Mr. Shadow King. I bet that's what your mysterious black notebook is full of," I say smirking.

"Partly, but also Host Club business," he says. I nod in understanding and we keep walking along. It soon starts to get evening so we meet up with the Host Club back at the entrance. We walk up smiling and talking about Host Club ideas.

Tamaki overhears us and complains "Did you two talk about work the whole time?"

"Not the whole time, but some yes," I say. I see Umehito and Reiko as well as Honey-senpai is with the group as well.

I then grab Umehito and drag him away. "I'll see you guys back at the hotel around closing time," I say running away with Umehito behind me. We then hide until they lose us.

I giggle and I notice that Umehito seems to be glaring at me. "What I said I'd make it up to you. Hand me your cloak, you're going without it. Since the only one who knows what you look like is Kyoya and I'm pretty sure he won't point it out," I say.

"So what exactly are we doing," he asks as he takes off his cloak and then gives it to me.

"A date. Isn't it obvious," I say. he shake his head no as a blush rises up his face. "Come on," I say holding out my hand to him. He takes it and we just walk around the park and talk about everything basically.

We then stop at a food stand and get a funnel cake. We eat it together. "You got some on your face," Umehito says pointing at the side of my mouth. He then licks it off the side of my mouth. I then stare at him with wide eyed surprise. "What," he asks smiling mischievously.

"Why'd you do that," I stutter as I feel a blush take over my face.

"Because I wanted to," he says shrugging at me. "What did you not like it," he says as his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"No, I liked it. It just surprised me that's all," I say with a huff. I then turn away my face from him and ignore him. Though Umehito then takes hold of my chin and makes me face him. He leaves his hand there and we both just stare at each other for awhile.

"Do I have permission to kiss you," he asks suddenly breaking the silence. I nod wordlessly and his lips take mine captive. As soon as our lips touch my body warms from head to toe. We separate and we smile widely at each other.

"I think we should date now," I comment lightly.

His eyes widen instantly and he says "Really?" I nod and he gets up suddenly and picks me up. He then spins me around and I giggle at his antics. "Would you like to be mine," he asks.

I smile widely and yell "Yes." I then throw my arms around him and he picks me up. We then spend till closing time walking and holding hands. We then go to the entrance so we can head back to the hotel.

I give Umehito his cloak back. We hold hands as we come to a stop in front of the Host Club. Tamaki attacks me with a hug. "You scared me sis. We thought something bad happened to you," he says.

"I'm fine Tamaki," I say hugging back.

"Finally," Reiko speaks up. Everyone looks at her questionably. "They finally both stopped dancing around each other and are dating," she says nodding towards our still intertwined hands.

"EHHHHH," Tamaki yells and stares at us with wide eyes. I glare at him to make no comment and he quiets down. We then all walk together back to the hotel. We sit in the conference room and talk about how much fun we had. Even Kyoya reluctantly says he's had more fun and done less work. Though he does regret not doing it because he's going to have to catch up for the rest of Sunday.

Everyone then gets tired and goes to their room other than Umehito and I. We then move to the coach that the twins occupied before. I lay my head on his shoulder and we talk about how we should tell the Black Magic Club. We don't come to an agreement when I start to drift off on his shoulder.

"Come on you gotta go to bed before you fall asleep on me," he says.

"But we didn't get to an answer yet," I say as he carries me to the room I share with Haruhi and Reiko.

"How about you come to my house with me when we go back instead of with your brother. That way you could meet my parents as well as the main servants that care for me and Kirimi," he says.

"Alright, plus we can discuss what we will do for the next meeting," I say yawning as he sits me down on my bed. The other girls are asleep on there's.

"Right. As well as discuss us too," he says. I nod drifting off into sleep. "Goodnight my dear," he says as he moves my hair back and kisses me on my forehead. I then fall asleep.

A/N: Lol. It turned into a date with Umehito. Now they're together. Finally...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 10- Umehito's house

The next morning Tamaki is pouting because I'm not coming with him. "But sister you gotta unpack your bag," he says as he holds my bag I'm sending with him.

"I can unpack it later. Besides Umehito and I have important Black Magic Club stuff to discuss," I say smiling.

"Don't worry Tamaki, your sister will be fine," Umehito says as he comes up behind me and puts his arm around my waist, "I'll take care of her." He smiles evily at Tamaki then.

"Alright Nekozawa-san. Thanks," he stutters. We then get in our limo, as does everyone else. We then go our separate ways.

We soon reach the Nekozawa mansion and we walk in together. There are two servants who greet us at the door. "Welcome back master," the bald man says bowing.

"Who's the girl you bring with you," the maid asks.

"Kuretake and Kadomatsu this is Yasuko Suoh, she is now my girlfriend. I want you to treat her well,' he says.

They both nod and Kadomatsu says "Never thought you were ever going to get a girlfriend."

"Me either," Umehito says smiling at me widely. 'Come on Yasuko, we have business to attend to," he says grabbing my hand and leading me to the dark side of the house again. I see Kirimi on the top landing of the stairs. I let go of Umehito's hand and he looks at me quizzically, but then notices Kirimi and walks to the room we met in before.

I then walk down to the landing and smile up at Kirimi. "Hey girly how are you? I haven't seen you in forever," I say to her with a wide smile.

"Yasuko,' she says excitedly and runs toward me. "I've missed you," she says.

"I've missed you too girly," I say hugging her back.

She then starts tugging on me and says "Come on let's go play."

I then squat down to her level and say "i can't I have to talk to your brother, but maybe some other time." I then ruffle her hair and go towards where Umehito went. I walk into the room and see that he shed his usual attire and has his blond hair showing this time. I see books spread out on the table.

"You're back," he says.

"Yep. Though I promised Kirimi I'd play with her, so the next time I'm here might not be for you," I say.

"That's fine," he says as he reads the book.

I then notice a title I recognize and grab it. I start flipping through it, and say unknowingly, "This book is actually pretty good."

Umehito looks up from his book and I instantly regret opening my mouth. "I knew it. It seemed that at the first meeting that you were experienced with Black Magic before," he says.

"Yea, I was. I had to stop for awhile, but this is light stuff so it doesn't matter as much," I say ending the conversation there.

He then slams his book closed and sighs. "So I've been worrying about if your family will accept our relationship. I know that your grandmother is strict and might not allow this to go any further," he says.

"Please. I don't care what she thinks. I told her that when she brought me here that if she gets in my way of doing anything, that I'll tell her secret that she's been hiding to everyone. Besides even though you're strange to her, she might agree with the union of the Nekozawa and Suoh family. Even though to me that doesn't matter," I say.

"I'm so glad to know that you will fight for me," he says smiling widely. "You should know that I will fight for you as well. I will let no one separate us and anything," he says determinedly. I smile widely at him and peck him on the mouth. He smiles back at me and we go back to our Black Magic discussion. Then it soon starts getting to be night time. Umehito then escorts me to the front door and pecks me on the cheek. He waves to me as I leave in my limo. As soon as I get back I walk up to my room quietly and change for bed. I sigh contently and drift off dreaming of Umehito.

A/N: Yasuko really hates her grandmother. I wonder why.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 11- Kirimi's visit

That Monday goes by faster than ever. Soon I am in Host Club sitting and reading. Since Host Club was mysteriously canceled for some odd reason, I now have nothing to do. I hear the door open and hear Tamaki say "Why who are you my little princess?"

I instantly look up to see Umehito's little sister Kirimi standing there. She stares up at Tamaki in wonderment. "This looks like a reverse harem," she observes. I see Tamaki wince and then go into his corner to grow mushrooms.

I get up from my spot and walk over towards Kirimi. "Hey deary what are you doing here," I ask her.

"Yasuko," she shrieks with excitement and then jumps at me and hugs me around the neck.

"Kirimi you know you shouldn't run away like that. I bet Kuretake and Kadomatsu are worried sick about you," I say.

"I don't care. I came to find my brother. Which I just found him," she says as she then gets out of my arms and runs over to Tamaki. Then Kuretake and Kadomatsu appear and stare at Kirimi who is now permanently attached to my brother.

Kyoya then asks "What's all this about?

Kuretake then explains "Kirimi is afraid of the darkness while Umehito is not. She is a being of light, while he is the being of darkness."

Kadomatsu then pips up "They're the Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family." Umehito then comes in and scares Kirimi who is still holding onto then suddenly leaves. Kirimi then leaves with him.

After they leave Tamaki pips up "We got to help those siblings. They have to live their lives apart. I couldn't imagine spending any more time apart from mine." He then looks at me sadly and I smile back at him.

Then all the sudden the floor starts shaking and I hear mechanical laughter. "Oh gosh not her again," I say grumbling.

"I shall help you with this," Renge says as she appears from the floor.

"Yay Renge-chan is going to help us fix the separation between the two siblings," Honey-senpai says.

Then both Renge and Tamaki stare at me. "Oh no way I am not helping in this plan. In any shape or form," I say.

A few minutes later

Umehito is sitting in the Host Club thanks to me getting him to come here. Tamaki and Renge happen to be coaching him how to be princely and avoid any occult references. They also happen to have convinced him out of his cloak and wig.

All the sudden I look out the window and see Kirimi standing outside by a unfriendly looking cat. I suddenly remember Umehito saying how she had a fear of cats. "Um Umehito I think Kirmi's in trouble. She's outside by a unfriendly cat," I say. He straightens instantly.

"What's the problem? I thought you guys loved cats," Tamaki says questionably.

"I do. Kirimi does not," he says. Then all the sudden he gets up and runs out the window and causes it to break.

"Umehito," I say in fear. I then look down from the broken window and watch his sweep up Kirimi in his arms. Though soon I see him pass out. I run down the stairs and come to a stop in front of his form. "Umehito are you ok," I say looking at his fallen form.

"Brother," Kirimi says staring at him as well. She then crawls up to me and stares at wonderment at me. I happen to have his head in my lap and I am petting his hair. "Why are you crying? He's breathing so he must still be ok," Kirimi says to me.

I then notice that there are tears on my cheek. "Yea. That must be true. Thanks Kirimi," I say smiling at her. I then pet her hair.

Kuretake and Kadomatsu then appear. "Here we'll take care of him," Kadomatsu says. They pick him up from the then holds out her hand to Kirimi and they leave. Kirmi looks behind her before they go out the gate and waves to me happily.

I stay on the ground staring dumbfounded at where they went. I can still feel the tears rolling down my eyes. I can also feel the worries building up in my chest. I then feel someone hugging me and I see it's Tamaki. "It's ok sister," he whispers in my ear "let it all out. You don't have to be strong anymore." I then suddenly break down and instantly hug my brother, though I take him by surprise and knock him on the ground. He starts to pet my hair and just repeats "Shhhh," to me over and over.

I then suddenly stop and start hiccupping instead. "You feel better," he says as he sits up with me in his lap. I nod. He then picks me up and walks into the building. I notice the rest of the Host Club waiting inside. I bury my face into Tamaki's chest because I don't want them to see me weak.

"Is Yasu-chan ok," Honey-senpai asks.

"She will be. I think we are going to leave early. So Yasuko can get better," he says.

"Bye Yasuko," Haruhi says. I feel a familiar pat on my head from Mori-senpai as we walk out. We get in our limo and leave. Tamaki keeps me on his lap in the limo. When we get home he carries me up in my room.

"You are not allowed to move. I'll bring your dinner up for you," he says. I nod. He comes back and hands me a plate then goes to his room. I eat and then work on homework. I then start getting really tired and I drift off working on homework.

A/N: Poor Umehito! And Yasuko too! I feel bad now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 12- Seeing him everywhere

I wake up still in my school uniform from yesterday. I also notice that if I don't hurry I'll be late. I pull on my uniform and put up my hair in a bun for the first time that I've been here. I stick my decorative chopsticks in it to keep it held together. I walk into Tamaki who has coffee in a to go cup and a muffin in his hands.

"You know me so well," I say instantly taking the coffee and drinking it. We get into our limo and I eat the muffin in there. We get to the familiar pink building and go up to the Host Club room. I walk in to see everyone already there.

"Yasuko, you're alright," Reiko says as she hugs me tightly. "I heard about what happened. Are you ok," she asks.

"As ok as I can be. I'm just extremely worried for him," I answer. "What are you doing in here anyways," I ask staring at her curiously.

"Oh I was just worried and came up to check on you. But you weren't here yet so I just talked to Haruhi and Honey of course," she says smiling brightly.

"That's good. How's that going," I ask.

"Pretty well," she says her smile growing wider. The bell the rings to notify us that classes are going to start soon. I walk together with my brother and Kyoya."  
>The day flies by fast and soon I'm in the class that I have Umehito. He is not in his spot though. My spirit dampens. I then walk into Host Club and sit on the window sill. I stare out silently the whole time. Though throughout that time I can hear many of the customers ask "What's wrong with Yasuko?", "Did something happen?", etc. I block out all the sounds from them and just stare at the garden where the last time I saw him was.<p>

Host Club ends and I feel someone touch my shoulder. I jerk out of my spacing out and look up hopelessly into familiar dark grey eyes of Mori-senpai as they stare at me worriedly. Honey-senpai then pops out behind him and says "Don't you think Yasu-chan needs cake Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori-senpai replies. I smile and allow Honey-senpai to drag me to his usual couch. He offers me a piece of cake and I take it. I eat a few pieces and then start to play with it. I let a sigh escape me as I stare down at the cake.

"I think Yasu-chan misses Nekozawa don't you think Takashi," Honey-senpai voices.

"Ah," Mori-senpai agrees.

"It also seems she is love sick," Honey-senpai observes. When he says that I instantly straighten up and stare at him curiously. This tiny third year is more observant than I thought.

"Love," I say curiously, "maybe that's why I feel so anxious." I then stare off into space and smile as I get an idea. I sit the plate down instantly and kiss Honey-senpai on the top of his head. "You're a genius Honey-senpai. I'll make sure to bake you a delicious cake in return," I say as I run out of Host Club.

Tamaki then sticks his head out of the door before I start down the stairs. "Where are you going," he yells towards me.

"Where do you think," I answer. I jump into our limo and head to Umehito's house. I instantly run up to the door and knock on it.

Kadomatsu instantly opens the door and stares at me with wonderment. "Mistress Suoh, the young master is not feeling up to visitors yet. He still has to recover some from the incident that happened.," he says. My spirit instantly deflates but then I remember how we promised that we would both fight for each other.

I started pleading with him. Telling him that I have something very important to say to him. But he wouldn't let me through. Eventually he slammed the door in my face. I stumbled back and then just crumpled to the ground. My spirit drained out of me. I instantly feel tears falling down my face. I feel pathetic. Why in the world did I think that was going to work in the first place?!

*Umehito's POV*

(At the same time)

When I hear the door slam down stairs I get curious and look out my window. I see the familiar form of Yasuko. I frown and realize that Kadomatsu must have denied her to come in. I watch her fall to the ground and notice that it looks like she's crying. I instantly want to go down and help her. But the doctor warned me that if I push myself too hard again, I might end up worse than just passing out. I touch my hand to the window and say "I'm sorry," to the crumpled form of Yasuko in my front yard. I go back to my bed and lay on it. I instantly start crying. I feel so useless. I can't be any help of now. Otherwise I might lose Yasuko forever. I then curl up into a ball and sob as I say "I'm sorry" over and over.

*Yasuko's POV*

I feel someone touch my shoulder and I look back to see a blurred form of Tamaki there. "I figured you were here," he says. He picks me up and takes me to the limo. We go home and then eat dinner in silence. I walk up to my room and forgot homework. I lay in my bed and silently sob.

A/N: Heartbreak and sadness!


	13. Chapter 13

CDisclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.h. 13- Being back

*Umehito's POV*

I walk into the familiar building. I walk down to the basement and see Yasuko in there. She then says something to Reiko and before she leaves I hide. I then start to follow her. Though when she turns down a hallway she looks back. I see her looking hopeful and then suddenly I hear "Umehito," and I'm on the floor. Then I feel something on my lips and she's taking my breath away.

I let out a laugh after we separate "Nice to see you again too Yasuko," I say smiling at her.

"I have something important to tell you, that I happened to find out thanks to some help," she says smiling brightly.

I push her bangs behind her ears and say "What's that?"

"First I have a question to ask," she says as she gets up off of me and stands up. She then helps me up.

"What's that," I say starting to worry, as well as getting very curious.

"Do I have permission to love you," she says with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course you do," I say, "why wouldn't you?" I then notice what she just asked and stare at her in wonderment. "Are you saying what I think you're saying," I ask.

"I love you Umehito," she says kissing me once again. I then spin her around as we kiss and she lets out a wondrous giggle.

"I love you too," I say to her. I then set her back on the ground. I instantly take her hand and we walk around the basement of the school talking together. When the bell rings we go our separate ways.

*Yasuko's POV*

When I walk into class I see Tamaki and Kyoya instantly look at me curiously. I break out into a wide smile. "He's back," I say as I sit in my chair that happens to be in between them. They both nod in understanding. The rest of the day goes by fast. I walk into Host Club to see everyone is relaxing yet again. Also the Black Magic Club happens to be there.

"What the heck is going on here," I ask.

"They made us cancel Host Club Yasuko. Tell your boyfriend that he's being mean," Tamaki whines as he hides behind me.

"You should know Suoh-kun that hiding behind my girlfriend is not the best hiding spot in the world," Umehito says as he strolls towards me.

I hear Tamaki say "Eppp." Then I feel no more heat behind me anymore.

He kisses me on the cheek and says "My lady." I smile at him widely and roll my eyes at his cheesiness.

Reiko then comes up to me and says "We're still having a sleepover this weekend with Haruhi right?"

"Sleepover," Haruhi says looking up from her studies curiously.

"You forgot to ask Haruhi," Reiko screeches at me.

"No, I just haven't seen her till now. As you can tell I've been a bit distracted," I say gesturing towards Umehito.

"That's acceptable," she says smiling in approval.

"You want to come Haruhi," I ask.

"Sure," she says.

"Yay, my daughter is coming over to stay at my house," Tamaki says as he glomps her causing her book to fall out of her lap.

"That's not fair boss. Why are you the one who gets to spend the weekend with Haruhi," Hikaru complains.

"Fine, how about everyone's invited. Including Host Club's new found friends' in the Black Magic Club," I say throwing up my hands in exasperation.

"I can't wait," Umehito says with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"If you two do anything inappropriate in my house. I will know about it," Tamaki says.

"No promises Suoh-kun," Umehito says with a dangerous look in his eyes. Tamaki shrinks instantly away and hides behind Kyoya who seems unfazed. The rest of Host Club they all mingle with the Black Magic Club. Reiko and Honey-senpai are as close as they can get on his usual couch. Also Reiko happens to be in her own private little heaven by feeding Honey-senpai cake. Haruhi seems to made a new friend with Henteko, he happens to a second year, but in class 2-B. He happens to be helping her with her math. The twins happen to be torturing Tamaki by pushing him near where I and Umehito are. Kyoya happens to be on the other side of me.

"Tamaki you know my boyfriend doesn't bite," I say towards him.

"Not him at least," he whispers in my ear and then kisses my neck. What he said causes me to shiver and the blush bright red. "You're going to need to get used to him you know. He's not going anywhere for a very long time," I say.

He stares at me and sighs in defeat. He then sits in the chair near the couch we are occupying. The twins then sit on the one opposite of us which is also where Haruhi and Henteko are.

"Hey Teko," I say.

"Hmmm," he says looking up from Haruhi's math homework.

"You finish that worksheet yesterday," I ask.

"Yea. Do you need to borrow it," he says instantly.

I nod in surprise and say "Yes please."

"You didn't finish your homework Yasuko? You're normally so good at that," Haruhi observes.

"Yea… well I wasn't in the best of moods after what happened," I say.

"Oh you visiting my house," Umehito then says.

"Yea. How'd you know about it," I ask curiously.

"I saw from my window. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but the doctor warned me that if I pushed myself too hard, that I might end up being worse than just passing out for a while," he says. I instantly get worried what if something like that does happen. I couldn't stand that. He then kisses my head and whispers in my ear "You should know it broke my heart to see you crying on the ground, without being able to help."

I nod in understanding and then lay my head on his shoulder. I stay there just being happy that he's ok and back.

The Host Club time then ends. Kyoya before the Black Magic Club leaves voices "Maybe we should have a day that we collaborate together. Host and also have this set up like your club room."

"I would like that a lot," Umehito voices, "but on one condition."

"What's that," Kyoya asks curiously.

"Yasuko and I get paired up of course," he says sending a smile my way.

"Of course," he says nodding in understanding. We then all go our separate ways. Before I leave I kiss Umehito on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow," I say as I wave to him. He waves back. We leave and when we get home we eat an early dinner.

I work on my homework, then before I go to sleep I get a text message from an unknown number that just says 'He's coming.' I text back 'Who is this?' They answer immediately 'It does not matter who I am. All that matters is that he knows where you are and he's coming. He's planning on destroying your life there.' I stare at the text message in confusion and shrug instantly falling asleep.

A/N: Hosting with the 8th host as well as Black Magic Club. It's going to be a good hosting time.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

A/N: Something bad is about to happen in this chapter. Plus you learn more about the mysterious Yasuko.

Ch. 14- My past comes back to bite me

I wake up and get ready. I then eat breakfast with Tamaki. When we get to Host Club I go up to Kyoya. "Hey you think you could find out who texted me with this number," I ask.

"Sure," he says. He then types furiously on his computer and then says "It's a burn phone so I can't know who."

"Can you track it," I ask not wanting to give up. I'm still very curious about who the heck it was.

"Yea, that's super easy," he says. He types a few things and then he's done. "It's in Paris, France," he says. I stiffen instantly.

"Shit," I say.

Tamaki looks up shocked instantly wondering what's going on. "What's wrong sis," he asks.

"Seems like my past is coming for a visit. You might want to cancel Host Club again, it might get dirty," I say with determination. Everyone looks at me curiously, but soon the bell rang. We all went to class.

The day went by extremely slow. When it gets time for Host Club I walk up slowly wondering when he's going to confront me. When I walk in I instantly see a familiar bright blue haired guy. All of the hosts' are there as well as the Black Magic Club.

"Ah Sue, you're finally here," he says as his mouth curls back like a cats to show his bright white teeth.

"What they fuck are you doing here Kyle," I spit out at him.

He stands and walks towards me. "What do you think Sue. I've come to tell them the truth. Your very dark and dirty past," he says smiling evilly.

"You should stop right there. You have no right to tell them what happened. What I did. It's mine," I say.

"I highly doubt you will. You did a lot of bad things with us in the past Sue. I don't think you're new friends will accept you after they know what you did. And what you're still capable of," he says.

"I'm surprised you're not in jail yet Kyle," I say.

"I'm surprised you're in a Black Magic Club. Though I understand why it was like ours back home. Though they are not as powerful, except the president. Though they only dapple in the light stuff. Not the dark stuff like we used to do," he says slyly. "Remember how much fun we had together? Remember how we were an unstoppable force? Just you and me love forever and always? Remember," he says.

"I remember alright. You played me. You never loved me. I am over you damn it. I love someone else now. And in no way in hell are you going to ruin this for me. I do not care what I have to do to get rid of you," I say.

"Sure you are Sue," he then walks past me to the door. "You should know you should've made me promise not to come find you, not to come back," he says with a evil smile.

"You should know that your followers aren't as faithful as they seem. One of them warned me you'd be coming," I say. He scoffs at me and the slams the door behind me. I feel my feet turn into jello then and I fall to the floor.

"You ok Yasuko," Umehito asks immediately as he comes to me. I nod and he helps me up and sits me on the couch.

"What did he mean sis," Tamaki says.

I sigh knowing that it was going to come sooner or later. "I guess it's time to tell you guys the real reason I came here," I say. "It's a very long story so no interrupting ok," I say. I wait for them all to nod. I then start my long tale by saying "I used to live in Paris and I went to school there. I was an outcast since I just moved there so I ended up in the outcast group. Kyle being one of them, and we started to dabble in Black Magic to get stronger and scare the popular kids. Kyle started to make us dabble in things darker than what the Black Magic Club does here now. The thing we did that got me here is that we were planning on setting off a bomb that had a spell built in it in the most popular girl's locker. Though Kyle didn't tell me that the spell was a death spell. When she opened her locker she died instantly. The police tracked it back to me. I got arrested. Grandmother paid and got me out in exchange for me coming back to Japan and not get in trouble," I finish.

The room is quiet and they all stare at me in wonderment. "That's why I can sense that you're powerful," Umehito says.

I nod and say "Yes. I still remember all of the spells we did. I regret all of the torture we did at that school. Though I feel bad most of all for that girl I killed. I didn't know. I didn't know," I then start to cry and Umehito instantly hugs me.

"It's not your fault. It's that douchebags fault," he says determinedly.

"Yea he was wrong. We don't think of you any differently," Tamaki says smiling at me.

"We love you Yasu-chan. Nothing that jerk says is going to change that," Honey-senpai pipes up.

"Yea. You're a part of our family Yasuko. Whether you like it or not," Karou says.

"Thanks you guys are the best," I say. We spend the rest of the time planning our collaboration day. Kyoya then cancels Host Club for the rest of the week.

"Just in case it repeats. I don't want our customers being caught in the middle of a fight," Kyoya says. I nod in agreement. We then all soon part ways. Not before Umehito and I kiss goodbye.

When we get home we eat and then I work on homework. Before I go to bed I text the unknown number 'Thank you.'

A/N: The host club love Yasuko. They forgave her. Yay.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 15- Being reunited

I wake up to see my phone blinking. The text is from the same number and says 'Don't thank me yet. You can thank me in person later.' I stare at my phone in amazement. I then realize who it is. "Carson of course," I say to my empty room "he's the only one in our group that always gives mysterious answers and comments."

I get ready and eat breakfast with Tamaki. We get in the limo and are soon at the school. We walk in and I then say "So more people from my past are coming today," I warn.

"Good thing I already canceled Host Club," Kyoya says.

"Are you going to be ok," Tamaki then asks.

"Oh yea. These one's are the good one's of the group," I say. He nods in understanding. The day then speeds by fast. I walk up to Host Club with Umehito. We hold hands as we discuss our collaboration. We get inside and I notice no bright hair colors in the room. My spirits diminish and we then all start to talk about the collaboration together.

"What you want to be the king," Tamaki asks Umehito.

"Of course. I am the Black Magic Clubs president so it's only fair. You could be the knight in shining armor though. That fits your personality," he says.

"Ohhh, I like it," Tamaki says as he starts to brainstorm ideas with the twins who are going to help design the outfits.

"Does that make me your queen," I ask.

He nods and says "Of course my lady. There's no one else I'd rather have as my queen." He then kisses my hand. I hear the door open and I turn to look to see two familiar hair colors. I hop out of my chair.

"KO KO," Annabelle the girl with the bright pink hair screeches as she launches herself at me. She hugs me tightly. "I've missed you so much girly. You have no idea," she says.

"I've missed you too Belle. Now stop hugging me you're going to make me lose my air circulation," I say. She lets go.

Carson then comes up to me and I have to stand on my tippy toes to hug him. "Hi love, it's good to see you," the green haired boy says.

"You too Car. Thanks for the warning by the way. The asshole thankfully was not a surprise," I say.

"You're welcome little lady," he says patting my head.

"Pull up a chair and join us," I say. They do it. I walk into the kitchen and start to fix tea for them. Haruhi comes and takes it from me when it's done. She gives everyone tea. I start to walk back and I pass by Carson on my way to my seat. I then am pulled down onto his lap. "Carson," I say exasperated.

"What I can't help it I missed you," he says. He then squeezes me tightly and buries his face in my hair.

"Your hair changed to its natural color," Annabelle observes as she touches my hair.

"Yea. It was yet another part of Grandmother's deal to move here. Carson you should really let me go," I say.

"What? You have a boyfriend in this room," he asks. I start to blush profusely and then look down. "You do. Though I doubt he's as scary as Kyle was when you two dated," he comments.

"Oh boy," I mutter darkly.

"What? Did I say something wrong," he says looking between both me and Annabelle. She just answers with a glare and I start to look worried. Then Umehito pops up in front of him and I feel Carson jump a little.

"I highly suggest you let go of my girlfriend. I do not only dabble in the light Black Magic I dabble in the very dark Black Magic like you guys do," Umehito warns.

Carson let's me go and Umehito helps me up with a glare directed at Carson. "I've changed my mind Ko Ko your new boyfriend is scarier than Kyle," he says.

"Thanks," Umehito says with a cat-like grin. He then leads me back to our spot and we sit down together.

"I'm curious sis, what color hair did you have before you died it back," Tamaki asks.

"Navy blue," I answer.

"You still have your tattoo," Annabelle asks.

I nod and push up my puffy sleeves of my uniform to show her my tattoo of a rose with thorns on my right shoulder. It happens to be colored unlike my other one. "Plus I got another one," I say slyly.

"What? Where," Annabelle asks excitedly.

"My thigh," I say pulling up my dress a bit to expose my thigh that is covered in roses that are just black and white with no thorns.

"You and roses. And cats. How did you get away with that," she asks.

"It was a part of the deal I made with her to move back here," I say smiling.

She laughs at that and says "You always were a sly one." I notice Umehito staring at me with wide eyes and a blush on his face. I smile at him and wink. Which cause him to blush even more.

We then go back to our conversation and Carson and Annabelle help us make it even better. Seems like the medieval theme was a good idea. Especially it got the Black Magic Club fired up.

Soon it is time to go. I hug Annabelle and Carson goodbye before they head back to the airport. I then kiss Umehito goodbye and end up getting sucked into his kiss. I hear Tamaki clear his throat and we separate reluctantly. Through him seeing causes me to blush all the way back to our house. I then remember that the girls' are coming tonight. I send a limo to their houses. Then soon I hear Reiko saying "Marco."

"Polo," I yell out of my room. I get up and poke my head out the door. Both Haruhi and Reiko run to my room. I turn on my music and we instantly start talking boys.

I hear a knock on my door and Tamaki pushes it open. "I'm going to get the guys. I'll be back in awhile," he says.

"Ok. You don't need to get Henteko and Umehito. They're coming separately later on," I say. He nods and leaves.

*Tamaki's POV*

I have already picked up the rest of the Hosts. We reach my house and I see a limo pulling out. We walk in and I see Umehito is there. "What are you doing here," I spit out.

"My girlfriend invited me remember? You should probably get used to me being around, because I'm going nowhere," he says.

"We'll see about that," I whisper darkly. Then all the sudden I hear music from my sisters room.

"Sounds like they're already having fun," Kyoya observes.

"They've been gossiping ever since they got here most likely," I observe. All the sudden a song starts out that's in english. Though I can hear Yasuko sing it in Japanese.

Something like "When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause, girl, you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah. Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh, She hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful, And I tell her everyday, Oh you know, you know, you know; I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for. Then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay. You know I'll say,"

"She has a beautiful voice," Karou observes.

"You should hear her when she sings in the shower," I comment. Everyone laughs at that except Nekozawa and Henteko. I then show them to their rooms and meet back in mine.

*Yasuko's POV*

"Yasuko I'm pretty sure Tamaki hates Nekozawa. Don't you think it might be a problem for you if they don't get along," Reiko says.

"Yea. It will be a problem, I just hope that it won't lead to the choice between family and Umehito. Cause I've just begun to like this side of my family and I don't want anything to ruin that. But if Tamaki makes me choose, I won't pick him," I reply.

"What if Nekozawa asks you to choose," she asks.

"I'll still choose him. Right now Umehito is the only support I have here besides you two. Since Tamaki doesn't seem to support my decisions of men, then I'll just have to choose someone who supports me," I reply.

"But what if you and Nekozawa aren't meant to be," Haruhi asks.

"Well I hate to think of that possibility, but I guess I'd support myself, since none of my family here does, might as well provide it myself," I say determinedly.

"So you won't go back to your family if they make you choose and you choose Nekozawa and it ends up badly," Reiko says.

"No way in hell. If they make me choose I'm staying with that choice. Even if it doesn;t work out in the end," I say determinedly again.

*Tamaki's POV*

I see Hikaru hurry back in from his mission to my sisters room. He then comes over to me and whispers something in my ear. "What," I say angrily when he finishes. Practically everyone flinches when they hear me except Nekozawa. "May I speak to you privately," I ask him.

"Sure Suoh-kun," he says smiling mischievously. We get into the hallway and head down for a bit. "What you want to say," he asks looking bored.

"Apparently I've learned that if my sister is given a choice between family and you. She'll choose you. She also says that this family doesn't do enough to support her. Including me," I say as I slowly get downtrodden about my sister and I's future as a family.

"That is very true. She's told me a lot about how your family acts around her. Especially you," he says. Then he touches my shoulder which causes me to look up at him. He looks worried as he continues, "Though you should know she loves you dearly. And does not want to make that choice. So I highly suggest you start learning to like me or fake it for your sisters sake. Before you end up losing her, for good," he says. I nod wordlessly and Nekozawa then walks back to my room. I then lean against the wall and think about what he said.

I then see a figure of Kyoya standing in front of me and he says "He give you something to think about." I nod and he helps me up off the floor. "Come on daddy it's time for dinner, go get the girls I'll wrangle up the rest of us," Kyoya says. I nod.

I knock on the girls door and shout over the music "Dinner time ladies." They come out and I stop Yasuko before she heads down. "Can I speak with you later," I ask. She nods as she looks at me curiously as well as guarded.

*Yasuko's POV*

We all eat dinner and have non stop conversations going around the table. I can't help but worry about the conversation after dinner. Soon we all finish and I wait for Tamaki. "Let's go sis," he says as he takes my hand and we go outside. We walk around the back yard and we find a swing and sit there.

"So it finally got through my thick skull of mine that you're not going to let anyone stand between you and Nekozawa. I should've realized you feel that strongly about him earlier. I'm sorry I've been so stupid and that I've not been supporting your decisions like a brother needs to. This brother thing is just all so new to me that I don't understand the concept quite yet," he says.

I stare at him dumbfounded a bit as he stares back when he finishes his speech. I then compose myself and say "It's fine Tamaki. I don't know how to be a sister quite yet either. I understand that since you're new to being a brother that you're going to be over protective. I get that. Though you should know that I can protect myself as well," I say.

"I know that now," he says "I promise not to get in you and Nekozawa's way now…. Unless I see you two kissing then I might," he says. I giggle at him and he then kisses my forehead. "I love you sis," he says.

"I love you too bro," I say. He then leaves me on the swing and I stay there, absorbing what just happened. I then feel someone else get in the swing next to me. "You said something to him didn't you," I ask automatically.

The familiar voice of Umehito answers "Yes. Though he started the conversation. He had Hikaru spy on you guys and Hikaru came back pretty quickly," he says.

"I knew it," I mutter darkly.

"Though thanks to what you said and what I said he came to realize that he needs to support you more and let you do your own thing," he says.

"What'd you say to him anyways," I ask.

"Basically that if he doesn't change how he acts towards you and me now that he might lose you for good," he says.

"You're too good to me Umehito," I say as I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Only because I love you," he says as he leans his head on mine.

Soon we hear Karou yelling "Come back inside guys we're going to play twister."

"Oh boy," I mutter darkly. We get off the bench and walk back towards the house. "I'm pretty sure this is just going to be used as a grope fest especially to Haruhi," I observe.

He laughs and replies "Most likely, though the only one who's going to be groping you during Twister is me." I start blushing immediately after he says that, plus I notice that mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Not if I grope you first," I challenge.

"Well let the games begin," he replies determinedly. We then play for abit. I was the one who groped first I also beat Umehito with the most gropes of each other. Though he did make us both lose the last round by kicking my foot out from under me and making me land on top of him, causing me to kiss him. "I win," he whispers in my ear.

"For now," I say. I then get up off of him, very out of breath from the game as well as our kiss. I notice Tamaki helping Umehito up. The rest of the night we watch movies. Each one of us going back to our rooms at separate times. Soon I then go up to the room I'm sharing with Reiko and Haruhi and retire.

A/N: Oh boy. Umehtio sure is going to do something stupid next chapter now.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 16- Umehito's surprise

I wake up to the girls giggling as they peek out of my door. "What's going on," I ask as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nekozawa has been calling for you from downstairs for a bit. he just called you his Juliett which is why we're giggling so much,"Reiko explains.

"Ask what he wants," I say.

Reiko disappears out the door and then answers plainly "A date."

"That's it," I say with curiosity, "I highly doubt that." I then walk out onto the balcony and ask "How dressed up do I need to be for this date," I ask

"However dressed up you want to be my Juliet," he answers. Though I notice that Umehito seems to be dressed up more than normal. Plus he has a scarf covering his head instead of his normal cloak.

"Fine my Romeo. I'll be down in a second," I say. "Alright ladies I'm gonna use you to my advantage and let you do my hair and makeup after I pick an outfit," I say. They squeal. I find my navy blue floral skirt and a white shirt that has a v-neck. I get out a camisole to go under is as well as a bright blue belt. I get some jewelry to tie it together. I put the outfit on then the girls help me with my look.

They end up going with a clean bun on my head with a blue and grey headband to keep my hair out of my face. Also my make up looks good but not over the top. Reiko put on dark blue mascara and eyeliner. She then put on blush and a light pink color of lipstick.

I walk down with them to see the guys all in the sitting room waiting. Reiko and Haruhi make me wait outside as they introduce me. "Without further ado we bring you," Reiko says.

"Juliett," Haruhi finishes excitedly.

I walk in and everyone's eyes are on me. I notice Umehito looking at me with a blush on his face and desire in his eyes. I feel my heart start to flutter. He gets up and comes to me and kisses the back of my hand. He then says, "You look amazing my Juliett."

"Thanks Romeo. You look handsome yourself," I reply nodding to him. He then offers me his elbow and escorts me to a limo waiting for us."Where we going," I ask as soon as we get settled in.

"It's a surprise," he replied with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I hate surprises," I mutter darkly.

"You'll like this one I promise," he says as he takes my hand.

"So what prempted this surprise date," I ask.

"The guys learned that ever since we became girlfriend and boyfriend that we haven't been on a proper date. So they planned today out last night. I tried to stop them I swear, but then I got caught up in it, because they're right we need to have a date. Especially away from those annoyances," he says.

I laugh and reply, "That's very true. I do like this idea. Though our next date you have to plan by yourself."

"Trust me I will," he mutter darkly.

"By the way I'm surprised they convinced you to just wear a scarf," I comment.

"Me too," he says "your brothers pretty stubborn when it came to that."

"Ah, I see," I say. We then stay quiet for the rest of the ride to wherever we're going. We then reach some restaurant that looks like a gothic place. "I do see you convinced them to pick a place dark enough for you," I comment.

"Of course, this place is pretty good. You seem to be dressed appropriately enough," he says.

"What does that mean," I ask.

"Well they know me and like me a lot here. So they'll let you in. Just next time wear darker colors," he says.

"Oh I see," I reply. We then go in and I find out he has a reservation here. We then are seated at the table. We sit down and look at the menu. I quickly find something that sounds interesting and good. I watch Umehito look at his menu as I sip on my water. He then notices that I'm staring at him and looks at me over his menu. I can then tell that he has started to blush because he looks away quickly. I giggle to myself and keep watching him. After a while he sits his menu down as well and we then order.

After our server leaves he reaches across the table and grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I'm happy they made me do this," he voices.

"Me too," I reply.

"I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I graduate," he says. It then reminds me that after this year he's going to be in the university. I feel myself get depressed and can tell that I have a dark look on my face. Umehito notices and asks "What's wrong?"

"Just you reminded me that after this year, I won't be able to see you as much as I do now. You won't be at high school anymore, you'll be at the university. Just thinking about it makes me really sad" I say.

"I know it makes me sad too. You'll only have one more year before going to the university. Besides I'm pretty sure I'll visit you regularly. If not, then that's what weekends are for," he says.

"True," I say. He smiles a small smile at me and squeezes my hand. Soon our server comes with our food and we discuss what's going to happen to the Black Magic Club when he leaves.

"Obviously you'll take over for me Miss. Vice President," he says.

"Maybe, I might just start teaching Reiko now so that she could be the President after me. Though maybe I won't accept the presidency and hand it over to her. Since I'm pretty sure after you're gone that Tamaki is going to make me be in the Host Club as much as he can possibly make me," I say.

"Will you be a host," he asks.

"Most likely," I say.

"I'll come visit you one day and be a customer," he says.

"I'd like that a lot," I say smiling then eat silently.

"Wait if you become a host does that mean that you'll have guy customers as well," he asks getting a flash of jealousy in his eyes.

"Yea. Umehito don't be jealous," I say as I grab his hand. "There's only one man for me and that's you," I say kissing his hand.

He smiles widely and says "Good. I don't want Kyoya getting mad at me for scaring away your possible future customers." I look at him questionably then and he says "He's the only person that scares me, besides you."

"You're scared of me," I say questionably.  
>"Yea. I have yet to know what your capable of. Plus I heard from Kyoya when you got mad at one of the twins that you got pretty scary," he says.<p>

"Oh yea. Now you know not to make me made or cross me," I say smiling slightly.

"Yep," he says. Soon we finish our food and Umehito orders us desert to share. He moves over on the same side as the table as me. I look at him questionably and he says while blushing furiously "I thought this would make it easier to share together if I sat next to you instead of across."

I nod in understanding. When the server brings the cake out I notice Umehito about to jump in and eat it, but I hold my hand out to stop him. I cut some of the cake and offer him a piece. He eats it off my fork while blushing furiously. I giggle at him. "I think you're trying to tarnish my reputation here," he complains.

"Yes. That is my goal to ruin your goth reputation," I say while rolling my eyes. I then eat a cake piece while he glares at me. I stick my tongue out and him. He then kisses me suddenly and I lose my breath. After he separates from me he licks his lips.

He then says, "Mmm chocolate." Which causes me to blush this time. Then Umehito feeds me a piece of cake. Then we eat the cake together. When we finish Umehito leads me up front and pays. He then leads me out into the limo and slouches in it when we get in.

"I highly doubt our date tired you out that much," I observe as he stretches out in the limo. His head is in my lap and I start to play with his hair.

"It didn't just this sleepover with the guys did. They gave me tons of advice. Oh and by the way I think Henteko likes Haruhi now," he voices with half-lidded eyes.

"I knew it. By the way if you would like I could let you take a nap in my room. I'm sure the girls are going to be up late again so you could," I say.

"Maybe. I might just find a random room that's really dark to take a nap. And also of course as far away from your idiot brother as it can be," he says.

"I know the perfect place," I say smiling mischievously. When we get back to the house I show Umehito the room and we both go change. I then walk down to where the group is and lean on the couch.

"What's going on," I ask.

"Oh the twins are trying to figure out who's the best at video games," Haruhi voices.

"Oh I see. No offense to them, but I'm way better than them," I say noticing that they've barely even got to half of my high score on that game.

"How was your date," Reiko asks.

"Good. Talked a lot. Mostly about the future of the Black Magic Club. Especially after we both graduate," I say.  
>"While obviously you'll take over after Nekozawa. Though I might take over after you," she says.<p>

"You're right about you taking over. Though it might just go straight from Nekozawa to you. Since my brother will most likely make me a full time host after Umehito graduates," I say.

"That I will," Tamaki voices.

"Really," Reiko asks and I nod. She squeals with excitement.

"Where is Nekozawa anyways," Henteko asks.

"Apparently the guys tired him out and he's taking a nap," I say. He nods in understanding looking exhausted himself. I walk up the stairs and walk to the room that I showed Umehito. I walk in and see that he is curled up under the covers with his wig askew. I cover my mouth and laugh a little at how he looks.

I go up to the bed and take off his wig and sit it on the bedside table. I pet his hair and then turn around to leave. I am then unexpectedly pulled down onto the bed by Umehito. I stare at him wide eyed as I am about to scold him. Though I notice that he is asleep as he murmurs something and then buries his face in the pillows. I sigh realizing that I can't get out of his vice like grip. I kick off my shoes and watch Umehito sleep. I then start tracing the outline of his face and his jawline. I just go back and forth concentrating on that.

I then notice as I trace his nose that his eyes are open and he's watching me. "Sorry did I wake you," I ask.

He shakes his head and says 'No. I was just wondering why you're laying on the bed with me."

"Well that's your fault actually. You pulled me down on the bed while you were still asleep and I couldn't get out so I just stayed. I had to entertain myself somehow," I say shrugging.

He looks at me curiously then and says "Darn I was hoping you just couldn't resist me."

"Oh trust me I can't, I've just trained myself well. Besides I figured your rest was more important than me wanting to kiss you over and over and over…" I say. He then touches my mouth with one of his fingers signaling me to be quiet. I stare at him curiously. He then kisses me strongly and holds me as close as he can. My hands automatically go into his hair and stay there. He then kisses me over and over, and then stops and stares at me mystified.

"What," I ask as I loosen my hand from his hair and use one of my fingers to trace his lips.

"I don't know how you do that to me," he asks.

"What's that," I ask now getting curious.

"Take my breath away," he says.

"I have no idea. Maybe I'm just magical. Besides you do that to me too," I reply.

"Maybe we're both magical," he voices smiling happily.

"We're both secretly magical, and have the power to take each others breath away," I say.

"Can I experience our magic again," he asks shyly with a blush dusting his face. I smile and wordlessly bring his face close to mine and kiss him. This time not breaking our kiss. Soon his tongue intrudes in my mouth. I can still taste a hint of that chocolate cake we had earlier. Our tongues intertwined with each other and create more of our 'magic'.

We both come up for air when we hear Reiko yelling "Hey lovebirds time for dinner! Get your butts down here before I have to come find you."

I giggle as I look at Umehito's disheveled look. I hop out of the bed and put my shoes on. I help fix Umehito's outfit and then put his wig back on for him, but leave it to him to fix it the way he likes it. I walk to the door before he's ready. I open it and then feel my arm being grabbed and soon pulled back into something solid. I look up to look into Umehito's blue eyes. He kisses me one last time letting his tongue touch mine just a tad as well as leaving me wanting more.

I glare at him darkly as I leave, causing him to chuckle as I do so. I walk into the dining room to see the twins arguing about how one or the other cheated. I soon learn that they tied for the competition. Umehito then comes in and we eat together.

Soon it's time for everyone to go back. I give out hugs to everyone and notice that Reiko kisses Honey-senpai on the cheek goodbye. Umehito then kisses me deeply and stares at me with our noses touch. "See you tomorrow my queen," he says mischievously.

"See you tomorrow as well my king," I reply. Tamaki and I wave to everyone's limos' as they all pull out of our driveway. We go back inside and work on our homework together for once. We then soon feel the exhaustion from the weekend. We go our separate ways and soon I am sleeping soundly with dreams of Umehito.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

A/N: Medieval day!

Ch. 17- Medieval times in the Host Club

I wake up and get dressed immediately. I grab my stuff and bang on Tamaki's door yelling "We both slept past our alarms bro! We're going to be late if we don't hurry." I then hear crashing around the room.

I walk down the stairs to notice that the chef has made our breakfast and drinks to go. I grab them and wait with the door open for Tamaki. He flies down the stairs and pets Antoinette goodbye quickly. We run to the limo and eat our breakfast inside of it. We reach the school and run to our first class together. We reach our seats just as the late bell rings. Kyoya stares at our disheveled look curiously.

"Take you a long time to get around too," he asks. Tamaki nods sheepishly. I then realize I forgot to straighten my hair. I touch it and can tell its wavy. I then braid my hair quickly and leave it like that, hoping that the waves will at least look better by Host Club. The rest of the day I hear Tamaki whine that he missed out seeing his daughter this morning.

When I walk into the third year class that I have with Umehito, I see him staring at me curiously. "Late morning," I mutter darkly as I finish the coffee I stole from the teachers break room. He nods in understanding. The rest of the day goes by slowly. When I walk to Host Club I am immediately picked up by a running red head.

I see Haruhi on the shoulder of the other one. "I still don't know why you're still friends with them," I voice.

"Me either," Haruhi mutters darkly. We then are put in the dressing room when we get there. Haruhi's dress is bright red with gold lining on it. It also happens to be floor length and more form fitting that mine seems to be. I help her zip it up and she leaves me to go get fixed by the twins.

I open the dress bag that says my name on it and stare at the dress. It's beautiful, it takes my breath away. Mine happens to be black and red. It is less form fitting than Haruhi's on the bottom but it seems the top is tighter. I put it on and stare at the mirror. The middle has a design that is just red silk over it the rest of the black is see through. I look at the skirt and notice up the side of my leg up to my middle thigh is lace that is see through. I smile realizing that Umehito must have picked this out for me.

"Can someone help me with the zipper," I ask through the curtain. I hear it open and jump from the coldness of the hand that touched my back and sent a shiver down my spine.I then feel the hand trace my spine. I look behind me to see Umehito smiling mischievously. "Will you just zip me up and stop that," I scold him.

"He chuckles and says "Sorry I couldn't help it. Your skin was just there… so," he says as he zips me up.

I notice him looking at me strangely, and I ask "What?"

"Just wishing I convinced the twins to make the dress shorter," he says looking at me apprehensively.

I hit his stomach and say "I like this dress and that's saying something. Besides I look beautiful in it." I then start to storm out, but I feel something grab my arm and stop me.

I glare at Umehito as I turn back around. "I never said you weren't beautiful. I just said I wish I made them make it shorter," he says. I roll my eyes at him and turn away from him. He sighs and then moves in front of me. He then kisses me suddenly and catches me off guard.

"What a way to start off before Host Club with a little touch of our 'magic'," he says smiling. I nod and he escorts me to the room. The twins quickly fix my braid into some updo and fix my make up. Soon we open the doors and chorus "Welcome.

Umehito and I are paired together and we host together. A lot of girls come to us as do some guys. We also recruit some new Black Magic Club members. I notice that Henteko and Haruhi are paired up and it seems that Teko can't stop blushing slightly. Her customers notice and start to gossip among themselves about it.

I walk over to them making some excuse to get tea from the table. "You're giving yourself away," I whisper in his ear as I hug him quickly.

He follows me to the refreshment table and says "I know I can't help it. She's making me do it uncontrollably now. How do you and Nekozawa do it?"

"No idea actually. I've blushed a ton thanks to him. A few times in front of people. You just gotta get used to it. By the way you should ask her to hang out. I'm sure she won't say no," I voice.

"Yea… I know. It's just we're so different that I don't think it'll work out," he says.

I look at him strangely and gesture towards Umehito. "Have you noticed how different we are? The only thing we have in common is a love for black magic and cats," I say

"Yea, well we don't have anything in common," he complains

"You don't know until you ask, just take a chance. And if you need any more romance help come to me ok," I say as I wink my eye.

He blushes lightly and says "Ok. Thanks Yasuko you're the best."

I return to Umehito's side and he kisses my ear which causes me to shiver. He then whispers in my ear "What was that about?"

"Just helping Teko out with his romance problems that's all," I whisper back to him after I kiss his cheek. I can hear our customers gushing about how cute we are together and yet how we are so opposite. I feel a pang in my chest remembering what Henteko and I talked about.

The rest of Host Club flies by and soon we are telling the ladies and some guys goodbye. We all immediately change back into our uniforms except me. I change into normal clothes. I walk out barefoot trying to remember where I put my shoes.

"Looking for these Cinderella," I hear Umehito ask behind me. I turn around to see him holding my flats. I smile and nod. He kneels down and helps put on my shoes.

"You know how cheesy that was right," I ask blushing furiously.

"Yep. But I know you love it. Besides I'll do whatever my queen needs of me," he says grasping my chin and kissing me lightly. We break away and end up staring at eachother for a bit.

"Alright you two lovebirds. Stop rubbing your relationship in our faces and help clean up," Henteko voices. We smile at eachother and then help clean up. It goes by quickly especially with the extra help of the Black Magic Club. Soon everyone leaves after its cleaned. We all go our separate ways.

When Tamaki and I reach home we immediately eat together and work on our homework together. Soon we both go to our rooms and go to sleep. I dream about being swallowed into the darkness that has a voice that sounds like Umehito.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 18- Dark vs. Light

*Umehito's POV*

The school day went by fast today. Maybe it's because the only times it slows down is when I'm with Yasuko. It also might be that it's 3 days away from Halloween my favorite holiday. I smile getting excited to scare the pants off the first years.

I hear yet another sigh coming from Henteko. I look up to see him look forlorn. "What's wrong," I ask.

He looks up and sighs yet again. "So you noticed," he asks.

"How could I not," I ask. "Now stop dodging the question and answer me," I demand.

"Alright fine. I just don't know how to approach Haruhi about hanging out. Plus I don't know how we'll be together when we move up to the next level. We're so different. She's light and I'm dark. I don't know how it would work between us when we're from two different worlds," Henteko says.

"Ahhh… I see. Well once you two are serious you have got to figure it out between yourselves. Yasuko and I are experiencing this problem ourselves. It sucks. Especially since I'm originally light, yet I'm in love with the dark. I see how much I hold her back because I can't go out in the sun without darkness protecting me. I have tried to fix myself and let my original lightness be out of the light. It hurts me so much to put Yasuko through this. Especially since she's in love with the light as much as I love the darkness. I can't change that and neither can see. We're opposites and love opposite things. It hurts both of us as well. I love her so much though I don't want to let go, but at the same time I don't want to hurt her because I'm being selfish and trying to force her to love what I love," I say.

"Wow…. You've never been this vulnerable Nekozawa. I think Yasuko is changing you for the better. I believe that you two will get through this, especially with how much you two deeply care about eachother. I see how both of you look when talking about each other. You guys look so happy, I don't think that being opposites matter, as long as you love each other and make each other happy. Thanks by the way Nekozawa," Henteko says.

"I should thank you Henteko," I say smiling.

*Yasuko's POV*

I stare wide eyed into the Black Magic Club room. I quietly close the door and crumple into the corner by the door. I stare at the wall for a bit feeling completely crushed and depressed. I feel tears run down my eyes. "I'm sorry Umehito," I whisper to noone.

Somehow I go back up to the Host Club room and sit on the window seat feeling hopeless and depressed. When Host Club ends I feel someone touch my shoulder and I see it's Karou. He's always the nicest of the twins, I think anyways. I feel tears prick my eyes and the next thing I know my hands are around his neck and I've buried my head in his chest. I notice that at first he's stiff and seems to be looking for help, then relaxes.

"Why is Yasu-chan crying," Honey-senpai asks. Everyone shrugs.

"Hey sis," Tamaki says next to Karou and I, "come here." I immediately grab a hold of him and he carries me to the couch. Eventually I settle down and start to hiccup. "What's wrong," he asks. I shake my head at him and he sighs. "Don't wanna talk about it huh," he asks. I shake my head no again and he nods in understanding. He picks me up and carries me to the limo. We get home and he puts me in my bed. He gets my dinner and brings it along with his.

He sits in my room and he distracts me from what is wrong. Though the next thing I know I tell him what's wrong. "I think," he starts unsurely, "that you need to talk to him about this. Seems like it's serious, I don't want you to get hurt more than you already have. I know he makes you happy and you love him. But is this relationship worth you experiencing that kind of hurt again and feeling bad? It's something to think about," he says. He then leaves and shuts off my lights for me.

I stare at my ceiling thinking about what he said as well as what Umehito and Henteko said. I start asking myself is it worth it? I curl up on my side and think about it all night.

A/N: Knew this conflict had to come up sooner or later.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 19- Awkwardness between the couple

I walk into Music Room 3 that morning and plop onto the couch. I drink another sip of my very large coffee cup. "Did you get any sleep last night," Kyoya asked from beside me. I shake my head no.

The twins then decide to start their antics early. Soon they are giving me a headache. I start to massage my head then I crack. "Will you two stop your antics. It's too damn early in the morning to mess with Tamaki. No one enjoys it and you're giving me a headache. Will you just stop before I make you. Thanks," I say darkly with a fake sweet smile at the end. They stare at me with a deer in headlights look.

"She's almost as scary as…" Karou starts.

"The Shadow King," Hikaru finishes while staring warily at me. They sit down quietly and I return to massaging my head as well as sipping on my coffee.

"Are you ok," Haruhi asks me as she takes the spot on the other side.

"Not really, no. Had no sleep last night, plus I now have some new problems to do with that involve my boyfriend," I say.

"Are you guys going to be ok," she asks.

"I have absolutely no idea Haruhi," I say sadly.

"But you and him are so perfect together," she says.

"Sometimes perfection doesn't help you with your differences," I say sadly. The bell rings and I sigh. "Time to get this hell day over," I mutter darkly getting up from the couch. I drain the rest of my coffee on the way to class.

Soon it's time for my class with Umehito. Ever since we started dating I've sat in the back with him. Today I moved to the very front of the class. It isn't a very big class so everyone noticed and started gossipping with each other.

When Host Club starts I am dragged by the twins into the dressing room. I help Haruhi into her costume and come out still in my uniform. "Why aren't you dressed sis," Tamaki asks.

"I don't want to participate that's why," I snap at him. He flinches away and sighs sadly. He then joins the rest of the Host Club and they go on with hosting while I stare through the window. When it ends I get up and head out with Tamaki.

We see Reiko on our way out whispering with Henteko. "Hey Yasuko are you and Nekozawa going to be ok," she asks worriedly.

"No idea yet Reiko," I say sadly. She looks worried as does Henteko and I leave them there quickly. We get home and eat dinner silently for once. We go our separate ways this time and do homework. Soon I get ready for bed and sleep.

A/N: Short chapter I know. I just got excited for the next one.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 20- Brother butts in

*Tamaki's POV*

I wake up and see Yasuko already eating breakfast and looking well slept from last night. I start eating and soon it's time for us to go. We get in the limo and go to the school. She starts heading up to Music Room 3 as I go down towards the infamous basement where the Black Magic Club meets. She looks at me curiously. "Have to meet with a teacher, I'll see you later sis," I say. She shrugs and walks on. I instantly walk quickly to the basement. Hoping to get this over with.

I walk up to their door and open it automatically, not even bothering to knock. I see Nekozawa pacing and it looks like he's been asking Henteko and Reiko about my sister. "Did she say why," he asks.

"No, I'm sorry Nekozawa I have no idea why she feels that way. She didn't tell me," Reiko says shrugging.

"I know why," I voice. They jump looking at me with surprise.

"Tamaki what are you doing here," Nekozawa asks.

"Helping you with my complicated sister," I say.

"Have a seat," he says gesturing to a chair.

As soon as I sit down I say "She overheard your conversation with Henteko on Tuesday about being light and dark and how it's hurting both of you. She started to think about what's worth more to her, you or not being hurt again. She's yet to come to an answer."

"Our conversation did that," he asks sadly.

"Not just yours. We had a conversation as well and mine helped too. That was the reason why yesterday she didn't sleep at all and was grouchy," I say.

"Oh I noticed that. What do you think I should do," he asks.

"Talk to her," I say.

"How? She's barely paid attention to me. I tried to talk to her yesterday, but she ignored me and went the opposite way," he says sadly.

"Force her to listen," I say. We hear the bell and I start to head to my class.

"Why are you helping me anyways Tamaki? Last time I knew you were faking to like me," he asks.

"I don't want to see my sister like this. Besides now it's not fake. I actually do like you. Plus I think you and my sister make a good couple," I say.

"Thanks Tamaki," he says.

"You're welcome, future brother," I say, causing him to blush furiously. I walk to my first class and instantly see Kyoya's curious glance. "Meeting with a teacher," I say to him and then wink. He nods in understanding.

*Yasuko's POV*

We're now in Host Club and I am staring at the window overhearing how Haruhi's class is doing a halloween thing. I immediately want to join in and so Haruhi promises that she'll tell her class president. I start to get excited as I help them set it up as well as join their team. Though unknown to me they have a little helper hiding in the darkness that starts to plot a way to scare the first years as well as win me back.

A/N: Tamaki cares about Yasuko a lot. Also he does like Umehito even if he won't admit it.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 21- Cinderella and the Dark Prince

I wake up excited about tonight. The day flies by until I join Haruhi's team. It consists of Haruhi, the twins, and her class president Kazukiyo Soga. We walk in together. I remember how after Haruhi and the twins left that the rest of the Host Club planned to scar Team B. Though they promised me not to give it away.

Soon after we start it gets a tad creepy and after awhile I am pulled into a closet. I try to scream but something soft is covering my mouth and it just happens to be taking my breath away. I realize it's our 'magic'. I separate from the form and glare at Umehito.

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk and this was the only way to talk to you," he says.

"It's not the only way you know," I snap at him, then realizing what I've done and that I snapped at who I care about most. "I'm sorry," I say behind my hand that's covering my mouth, "I've not been in a good mood lately."

"Your brother told me that you overheard our conversation," he says as he caresses my cheek with his hand. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I don't want to lose this, no matter how much it hurts. I think our relationship is worth the hurt. I want to stay with you as long as you allow me to," he says.

"Oh Umehito," I say as I fling my arms around his neck. "Our relationship is worth it, I love you so much to give this up, I just was acting out of my head after I heard that conversation. You're the best thing that's happened to me in my life as well. I don't want to give up on us yet," I say.

He then smiles widely and kisses me suddenly. "Your brother made you pack a bag before you left correct," he asks after we separate.

"Yea, why," I ask.

"You're coming with me after this is over," he says smiling mischievously. I smile back. He kisses me again and says "Now let's go scare Team B." I nod excitedly. We meet up with the Host Club who is also trying to scare them. They start initiating the plan.

I watch the team from around a corner as they come towards me. "Guys we lost Yasuko," Karou observes now noticing that I'm gone.

"Where'd she go," Kazukiyo asks.

"Maybe the Clocktower Witch took her," Hikaru says creepily.

Kazukiyo shivers and says "Stop it." They start to laugh. I watch as they get to the target and soon the fun begins. They get separated, then one of them get trapped in a net and the others in a room. Soon they get out, but then are scared by a shadow of Beelzenef. We all crack up together and the hosts congratulate Umehito for the idea.

Tamaki gives me my bag and I head off with Umehito to his house. We get there and are immediately greeted by the dynamic duo Kuretake and Kadomatsu. Umehito then practically drag me to his room. He then let's me dress in the bathroom in my PJ's as he does in his room. He knocks on the door and says "I'm done, you can come out when you are."

I walk out and am immediately hugged. "I'm so glad you chose me," he whispers against my ear.

"It was an easy choice. Besides you should know I'll always choose you," I voice. He looks at me wide eyed and looks so happy. Soon we go eat dinner in our PJ's and then pop on a child appropriate movie since Kirimi is joining us. I snuggle up to Umehito on one side as Kirimi does the other.

"My two favorite girls," he says as he kisses Kirimi on the head and then me. Soon Kirimi drifts off and Kuretake takes her and carries her up to her bed. Soon we both start getting tired after watching the third movie. "Alright time for bed," he says as he gets up.

I groan and bury my face in the couch. The next thing I know is I'm being picked up by Umehito. I squeal and instantly hold on. I glare at him all the way there. He places me on the bed and I bury myself under the covers. He joins me under the covers then and pulls me close to him. He hunts underneath the covers for me face and then kisses my nose and I wrinkle it at him. He chuckles and then says "Night my Cinderella."

I kiss him quickly on the lips and then reply "Night my Dark Prince." We then drift off together.

A/N: Those nicknames are perfect for them.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 22- Being with him

I wake up to feel my hair being petted. I open my eyes fully to stare back into Umehito's. "Morning lovely," he says to me and then kisses me lightly.

"Morning," I reply as I stretch and then tug Umehito closer. He chuckles at me as I bury my head in the crook of his neck and he pets my hair.

My stomach then growls and Umehito says "I think someone needs food."

"No just need Umehito," I say cuddling into him more.

"That's sweet my dear, but food is more important than me," Umehito says.

"Fine, breakfast first, then Umehito," I say as I pick my head up from cuddling his neck. I peck him quickly and I move to get up. Then he grabs my arm and I look at him curiously. He pulls me back down and kisses me passionately.

"Maybe we should skip breakfast," he says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Umehito," I say scolding him and then hit him lightly on the stomach. I get up finally and we go to breakfast together. Then afterwards we get dressed. we stay inside and play with Kirimi for most of the day. Though after dinner Umehito takes me on a walk around his mansion. He shows me everything, after we get back we immediately get dressed in our PJ's and collapse into bed. We talk for the rest of the night. I slowly fall asleep as he whispers sweet words in my ears. Though soon that plan is ruined when he kisses me suddenly, when I'm half-asleep.

I immediately open my eyes and see the same mischievous sparkle he had in his eyes this morning. I sigh realizing that I'm just going to have to play his game, unless I want to be grouchy tomorrow. I kiss him and suddenly we both get absorbed in our 'magic' as our breath is being taken away. Our tongues soon intertwined with each other. My hands start to travel up under his shirt and start tracing his chest. Soon after mine travel his travel as well and reach my boobs. His lips move away from my lips and he latches on my neck. His hand then starts kneading my breasts and my nipple. I let out a moan and after awhile he switches and does the other one. I then have a sudden urge to taste his mouth again so I grab his chin and kiss his mouth. His hand soon comes out from under my shirt and moves to my waist and he pulls me as close as he can. I wrap my legs around him and we just keep kissing for what seems forever.

After a while we separate and lay on our backs trying to catch our breath. "You were right we should've skipped breakfast for that," I voice.

"Yea, but then we'd get curious servants coming looking for us and that wouldn't turn out good," he says as he pets my hair. I then scoot over to be closer to him and rest my head over his heart. I feel his heart beating quickly.

"Your heart's beating fast," I observe.

"Only because of you. Besides I notice that yours did the same earlier, but I was a bit too preoccupied to voice it," he says smiling slyly. I blush furiously then and hit his chest lightly. "I love you Yasuko," he suddenly says.

"I love you too Umehito," I say back. I cuddle into his neck and then fall asleep as he pets my hair.

A/N: They really are a perfect couple.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 23- Being back together

I wake up and dress in my uniform as I slowly realize that I'm still at Umehito's house. I walk down to see Umehito is already down eating breakfast as well as reading a book. "You have your backpack right," he asks when he sees me.

"Yep," I say as I plop it onto the table. I already have put my other bag near the front door. I drink the coffee that's by the chair next to Umehito. I eat breakfast quickly and soon we leave together. When we reach the school I walk up to Host Club so I could bring my bag with me when I left. I walk into the familiar room and see the hosts all conversing plus the new guy Kasanoda-kun.

"Sister you're back," Tamaki says as he glomps me, which causes me to drop my bag.

"Of course I'm back you idiot, not like I was going to live with him or anything," I snap back at him. Mori-senpai then comes up and picks up my bag and takes it to the side room for me.

"Enjoy your weekend with Nekozawa," Haruhi asks as I join her on the couch.

"Yep. Enjoy your date with Henteko," I whisper. She blushes immediately. "I'll take that as a yes," I observe.

"It was so much fun. Though now I've got to figure out how to tell everyone that we're dating," she says.

"What," I yell suddenly. Everyone then looks at me curiously and I smile back sweetly gesturing that it was nothing. "Since when," I ask excitedly.

"Since after our date, he's a really sweet guy Yasuko. I like him a lot," she says.

"That's good Haruhi. Besides I'm sure the guys will be fine with it as long as it someone who makes you happy," I voice.

"Thanks Yasuko," she says smiling brightly. Soon the warning bell rings and we go to our classes. The day goes by fast and soon I'm getting dragged to Host Club by the twins. Though Umehito then blocks their way.

"Sorry boys, tell your boss that she has business with me," he says with a dark look in his eyes. They nod and scurry off to Music Room 3 with fear in their eyes.

"What business," I ask.

"None actually, I just wanted to spend more time with you," he says. I nod in understanding wanting to do the same. We walk hand in hand to the Black Magic Club room.

I am instantly glomped by Reiko who says "Yay! You're back! You and Nekozawa aren't fighting anymore."

"Nope," I say and then notice Henteko who looks happier than normal. "Seems like your mood matches someone in the Host Club. But I wonder who," I voice which causes him to blush furiously. "Nice job Teko," I say smiling at him and then giving him a quick hug.

We then spend the rest of the time talking about Black Magic and then veering off to how everyone in Black Magic Club is now dating someone. After a while Umehito and I walk to the front enterance to say goodbye.

I see Kyoya and Tamaki talking seriously and I start to worry, so I quickly kiss Umehito goodbye and go and see what's up. "Hey what's wrong? Did something happen in host club," I ask instantly.

"Yea. Kasanoda-kun said some things to Tamaki that caused him to be sad. But he's good now. Apparently something Haruhi said helped him," Kyoya says.

"Oh alright," I say as I start to relax.

"Keep an eye on him ok," Kyoya asks me and I nod warily, as I wonder what happened in the Host Club when I was gone. We get in our limo and head home. We get home and eat. We then work on our homework together and I catch up with Tamaki. He tells me what happened in Host Club.

"So the first thing on my list tomorrow is to beat up Kasanoda-kun," I say with a dark look in my eyes.

"No sister I'm fine. Haruhi fixed it. Besides it's impossible for me to have feelings for her, since she's like my daughter," he says. I roll my eyes at his antics, knowing that he's so thick headed that the only way he'll realize his feelings is when he wants to. I hit my forehead out of stupidity for him though. "What," he asks curiously.

"Nothing Tamaki. I just don't know how you understand things with that thick skull of yours," I say as I knock my knuckles against his head.

"I don't know what you mean," he says confusedly.

"It doesn't matter bro," I say waving it off. We then go our separate ways into our rooms. I instantly fall asleep thinking about the upcoming fair.

A/N: We all know Tamaki well by now. He is an idiot and very thick skulled.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 24- Making preparations

I wake up to Tamaki jumping up and down my bed saying "Wake up wake up wake up," over and over. I wake up and throw a pillow at him which causes him to lose balance and fall off my bed. He then hops back up and says "Sister it's time to get ready we got to get to school early so we can plan more for the fair," he exclaims. I instantly shoot up then and run around my room to get ready.

Tamaki watches me from the perch of my bed. I run out of my bathroom after I get ready and grab Tamaki and drag him along with me instead of the other way around. We grab our breakfast to go and finish it in the limo as our driver goes quickly to the school. We hop out and sprint up the stairs and as soon as we get in Music Room 3 is bustling with the hosts' and the loudness of the planning.

We both head over to the seating and join in. Though soon after a bit I pause when I see Kasanoda-kun walking in. I instantly stand up and go right towards him. I grab his collar and drag him to a wall. I pick him up off the ground a bit when we reach the wall. "You should've known better than to bring that up to my brother. He's very sensitive in general, but especially about that topic," I say darkly.

Kasanoda-kun looks at me with a deer in headlights look and nods enthusiastically. "Yasuko," I hear Kyoya warn.

"Good, now if I hear you brought it up again, you won't be going against a wall," I say as I give a quick look towards the window. "You understand me right," I ask. He nods enthusiastically again.

"Yasuko," I hear Kyoya warn again except this time he sounds closer.

"Alright I heard you the first time. I'm putting him down now. Jeez Shadow King don't get your panties in a bunch," I comment as I walk by Kyoya and then ruffle his hair before going back to my brother.

"Your sisters very protective of you boss," Hikaru comments.

"Yea. She is scarier than the Shadow King," Karou says as he looks at me warily.

"Well I do whatever I need for my brother," I comment. I then notice Kyoya looking at me wide eyed. "What," I say curiously.

"You just dethroned me from being the scariest of the Host Club," he says.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to. If you want I can give it back," I say as I act like I'm going to get out of my spot.

"Oh no it's fine. You can have it. I just never expected anyone to take it from me. Plus I definitely never expected it to be you," he says.

"Well like I said the first time I met you, I'm very mysterious," I say. Soon we go back to planning. When the bell rings we go to our classes. The day seems to fly by because the next thing I know I'm in Host Club helping plan out the fair more. Soon an idea comes together and the hosts convince Haruhi to dress as a girl so they can dance with her. She reluctantly agrees.

When it reaches time to go I see the Black Magic Club waiting downstairs. Henteko greets Haruhi and she informs him of what's happening at the fair. She promises him a ton of dances, since now their relationship is public to the Host Club and the Black Magic Club. Honey-senpai promise Reiko lots of dances as well as cake. Since they're together now and practically everyone at Ouran now knows about it and thinks they're cute together.

"Do I get a dance," Umehito asks me.

"Of course though you might end up being last, since I think the hosts will steal me away from you anytime I try before I dance with all of them," I voice.

"You know it," the twins say at the same time.

"I don't mind. I'll wait as long as I need my Cinderella," he says as he bows his head and kisses my hand.

"Just make sure it's before midnight. My magical spell will wear off by that time," I say as I start to laugh.

Umehito starts to laugh and continues "Magic spell or not we're dancing the night away." He then kisses me lightly and goes to his limo. The rest of us go our separate ways and we go home. When we get there we eat and then work on homework. Then we spend the rest of the night talking about the fair and ironing out the plans as well as my dress.

We then get tired and run out of things to iron out, so we separate into our separate rooms and I instantly fall asleep excited for the dancing. Not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

A/N: And the famous Shadow King is now dethroned! It needed to happen at some point.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 25- The bitch of the west arrives

We get to the school and get everything ready along with the staff we borrowed in the salon room. Soon customers and adults come in. We practically woo everyone with what we do, all except one mysterious woman in a corner, who seems to have taken a liking to my brother. Soon I notice dad coming in.

He instantly glomps me and gushes about how pretty I look. He then goes over and meets Haruhi. I see a man that looks a bit like Kyoya and realize that it must be Kyoya's dad, Yoshio Ootori. I see him slap Kyoya and I instantly want to go out and help him, though I soon see Haruhi go over and help.

Then I see my grandmother come in and I instantly straighten up. I see the mystery woman join her and they go talk to Tamaki. I join the conversation and overhear that he is now going to be her chaperon for the rest of the fair. The rest of the night goes on without a hitch. Till I realize that Eclair is a little selfish bitch. I overheard her talking to Tamaki about random things and she really grates my nerves. Kyoya comes up to me and notices my clenched fists and regards me curiously as well as warily.

"That bitch is getting on my nerves. She seems so fake and she's selfish. I really want Tamaki to drop her on her ass, but since grandmother commanded he has to do it. I hate that old hag so much," I say darkly as I glare towards Eclair.

"I've noticed as well, I just hope Tamaki doesn't fall into whatever kind of trap this is," Kyoya voices.

"Well he is an idiot, so he most likely will. We'll just have to get him out of it," I say with a mischievous grin and a sparkle in my eyes as I get a plan. I start to walk away.

"Where you going," he asks instantly looking a bit worried.

"To get my prop. I'm gonna bring that conniving selfish bitch down if it's the last thing I do," I say.

Though when I come back I notice that Tamaki and the bitch, Eclair is gone. "Where'd they go," I ask Kyoya worriedly.

He looks at me warily as well as sadly, "He just got engaged to her and now the Host Club is dissolved. He is also on his way to the airport with her to go back to France."

"What," I say shocked. I crumple to the ground and stare at the floor. "And to think I finally got used to that idiot as my brother," I say hopelessly.

A/N: Perfect name for Eclair don't you think? Also sorry for short chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 26- Rescuing an idiot

Kyoya then announces to Haruhi that her debt was paid by the bitch and she could now leave. I watch her as she slowly realizes that even though the Host Club is annoying they're her new family. She declines and she goes off with the twins to rescue my idiot brother.

Kyoya sits down on the floor next to me and we watch them go we hope that they return with the idiot king. I lean my head against Kyoya's shoulder and sigh as I watch the door. He wraps his arm around me and we stare at the door longingly together. Though soon the Ootori police show up and we battle them to make sure that the twins and Haruhi get away to save the idiot.

"Time for some fun," I say with a cat like grin as I summon up my Black Magic powers.

*Haruhi's POV*

We had to use a horse drawn carriage. We are trying to catch up to the car, but since the carriage is not as fast as a car it doesn't work out very well. We hit a rock and the carriage crashes. Hikaru gets hurt and Karou worries over him. "Go Haruhi, get Tono without us. We need him," Hikaru demands.

I nod sadly and get back on the carriage and head after the car. Soon I catch up with the car. I beg Tamaki to return to us and it looks like he will except Eclair stops him. Soon I am thrown off the carriage and the next thing I know I am being hugged by Tamaki before I hit the water. We pop up out of the water and I hit his stomach lightly. "You idiot," I say.

"Only for you my daughter," he says with a lopsided smile.

*Yasuko's POV*

*At the Ouran Ball later that same day*

I watch Haruhi dance as a girl with all the hosts and then finally gets to dance with Henteko. Soon I am the one getting spun around by the various hosts. "Thanks for helping me with Rei-chan," Honey-senpai says to me when he dances with me.

"Thanks for helping me find my voice," Mori-senpai whispers softly in my ear as he dances with me.

"Thanks for saving the idiot for me, and also for taking my place as scariest person," Kyoya says as he dances with me.

"Thanks for your support, Yasuko," Karou says as he dances with me.

"Thanks for helping me move on," Hikaru says as he dances with me.

"Thanks for you help sis and also for never giving up on me. I don't know what I'd do without you," Tamaki says as he dances with me the longest.

Soon I am passed to my boyfriend after a long time of dancing. He quickly notices my starry eyed look. "What's up," he asks.

"Just realized how much I've helped everyone at the Host Club. I never noticed how much I affected everyone's lives there before," I say.

"Ah I see. That's a good thing though. You helped everyone there as well as me. I need to thank you myself my queen. You've helped me grow as a person as well as helped me learn new sides of me," Umehito says.

"You've helped me as well, Umehito," I say back. He then kisses me passionately and we dance the night away.

A/N: They saved the idiot! Yay!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 27- Graduation

*A few weeks after*

I sit among the Host Club watching as the third years go across the stage one by one. We all cheer very loudly when Mitsukuni Haninozuka, aka Honey, comes across the stage. Reiko more than others. Also we cheer when Takashi Morinozuka, aka Mori, comes across the stage. Then of course we all cheer when Umehito Nekozawa, my boyfriend, comes across the stage. Me most of all. We all clap at the end and run into groups to congratulate the third years.

Reiko and Honey-senpai immediately spin around together and he kisses her lightly on the cheek. I feel familiar arms come around my waist and I lean into the familiar form of my boyfriend. "Don't look so sad Yasuko. I promise I'll visit as much as I can," Umehito says to me.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you terribly," I say as I turn around and hug Umehito's neck tightly and then bury my head in his chest.

"I'm going to miss you terribly as well, my queen," he says as he pets my hair and then kisses the top of my head. He then grabs my chin and makes me look at him. He then kisses me and we experience our 'magic' once again. Soon our tongues intertwine with one another's. When we hear one of them clear their throats we break apart and both start blushing immediately. Everyone chuckles and we all go to the restaurant to celebrate with everyone.

We get there and we all tell many stories of fun times at Host Club as well as the fair. Tamaki looks down trodden when he hears it being recapped. Though soon him, the twins, Haruhi and Umehito look at me with a look of wonder.

"What? There's no fight rules against using magic," I snap at them.

"Oh no. I'm just amazed you took down half of them by yourself," Umehito says.

"Well she definitely didn't need our help," Kyoya says with a secret smile on his face. i share one back with him.

"I'm just sad we missed the looks on their faces when they saw what she's capable off," Karou voices.

"I bet it was epic," Hikaru says.

"Oh indeed it was. Maybe they'll know better the next time they try to play a game with me," I say with a dark look in my eyes.

"Yea. I'm pretty sure my dad now knows not to get involved in any fight with you in it," Kyoya says with a smile. We all laugh and carry on. We eat our food and soon it's all gone and we're just beating the bush about leaving.

We sigh sadly and go outside. Everyone hugs everyone and soon Reiko hugs Honey-senpai once again as he crys.

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai says. Honey-senpai nods and sadly trudges away. The Black Magic Club says goodbye to their president and Reiko adopts the role of president now.

I hug Umehito again and kiss him for a while. "I'll miss you my Dark King," I say with a smile smile.

"I'll miss you too, my Cinderella," he says as he then kisses me again. This time this one lingers till Tamaki and I reach the mansion. Soon I trudge into my room sadly and fall into my bed. I cry myself to sleep that night.

A/N: Umehito and Yasuko are separated now! Sadness and heartbreak. Don't worry Umehito will be back for a surprise visit.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Ch. 27- Graduation

*A few weeks after*

I sit among the Host Club watching as the third years go across the stage one by one. We all cheer very loudly when Mitsukuni Haninozuka, aka Honey, comes across the stage. Reiko more than others. Also we cheer when Takashi Morinozuka, aka Mori, comes across the stage. Then of course we all cheer when Umehito Nekozawa, my boyfriend, comes across the stage. Me most of all. We all clap at the end and run into groups to congratulate the third years.

Reiko and Honey-senpai immediately spin around together and he kisses her lightly on the cheek. I feel familiar arms come around my waist and I lean into the familiar form of my boyfriend. "Don't look so sad Yasuko. I promise I'll visit as much as I can," Umehito says to me.

"I know. I'm just going to miss you terribly," I say as I turn around and hug Umehito's neck tightly and then bury my head in his chest.

"I'm going to miss you terribly as well, my queen," he says as he pets my hair and then kisses the top of my head. He then grabs my chin and makes me look at him. He then kisses me and we experience our 'magic' once again. Soon our tongues intertwine with one another's. When we hear one of them clear their throats we break apart and both start blushing immediately. Everyone chuckles and we all go to the restaurant to celebrate with everyone.

We get there and we all tell many stories of fun times at Host Club as well as the fair. Tamaki looks down trodden when he hears it being recapped. Though soon him, the twins, Haruhi and Umehito look at me with a look of wonder.

"What? There's no fight rules against using magic," I snap at them.

"Oh no. I'm just amazed you took down half of them by yourself," Umehito says.

"Well she definitely didn't need our help," Kyoya says with a secret smile on his face. i share one back with him.

"I'm just sad we missed the looks on their faces when they saw what she's capable off," Karou voices.

"I bet it was epic," Hikaru says.

"Oh indeed it was. Maybe they'll know better the next time they try to play a game with me," I say with a dark look in my eyes.

"Yea. I'm pretty sure my dad now knows not to get involved in any fight with you in it," Kyoya says with a smile. We all laugh and carry on. We eat our food and soon it's all gone and we're just beating the bush about leaving.

We sigh sadly and go outside. Everyone hugs everyone and soon Reiko hugs Honey-senpai once again as he crys.

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai says. Honey-senpai nods and sadly trudges away. The Black Magic Club says goodbye to their president and Reiko adopts the role of president now.

I hug Umehito again and kiss him for a while. "I'll miss you my Dark King," I say with a smile smile.

"I'll miss you too, my Cinderella," he says as he then kisses me again. This time this one lingers till Tamaki and I reach the mansion. Soon I trudge into my room sadly and fall into my bed. I cry myself to sleep that night.

A/N: Poor Yasuko. Though at least he visited. Also she has become quite popular now that she is a host.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

A/N: Should warn you all the next chapter is very romantic. It also has one little sex scene in it that I have marked in case you want to skip it.

Ch. 29- Umehito's surprise plus graduation

*Yasuko's POV*

*A few weeks later*

I search the crowd for the familiar faces of the Host Club and Black Magic Club. I find them instantly when I see two red heads that are waving enthusiastically towards me. I wave back. I notice that the chair I reserved from Umehito is empty. I then get saddened remembering that he had said he was busy, though he'd try to get here.

I watch and wait patiently as everyone crosses the stage. Tamaki and I clap enthusiastically when Kyoya crosses. Then when he crosses the crowd goes wild, especially the girls.. Though when I cross it goes wild as well, though I notice Haruhi holding up a card that has familiar handwriting on it that says my name. I see her mouth Umehito before I step off the stage.

As soon as it's over we join them and I instantly grab the card from Haruhi. I read it and realize its a riddle. They look at me curiously and I break out into a smile. "I'm sorry guys. Looks like I've got other plans," I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Go," Reiko demands.

"I promise I'll join you next time," I say smiling and running off. I've already solved the riddle. It happens to be our first real date as a couple. Which happens to be at The Cave, which is the name of the goth place we first went to. I ask the host at the front and he gives me a card as well as a to go box.

I open the to go box and find the cake we shared together here. I open the card and instantly solve the riddle. "He remembered," I say to noone as a bubbly feeling travels through me. I grab a cab and go to my favorite place ever: the observatory. A long time ago when we were first dating and we talked about everything I told Umehito my favorite place here. Which happens to be an observatory. He promised that one day we'd have a date there, I guess this date is then.

When I reach the observatory I instantly pay and hop out of the cab. I run up the stairs and instantly see Umehito though the strange thing is that no one else is here and it's normally packed on a Friday night. "Umehito, where is everyone? It's normally packed on days like today," I say as I look up at the stars that seem to be shining brightly.

"I reserved it just for the two of us," he says smiling lightly.

"Really," I say with a sparkle in my eye. He nods. "Cake," I offer and he nods. I open the box once again and we share the cake together once again. Though this time we feed each other all of it. After we finish I relax into him and we watch the sky together.

"So my Cinderella how'd you like your surprise," he asks.

"It was more wonderful than I ever imagined my Dark Prince," I say smiling at him.

"It's about to get more wonderful," he says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I look at him curiously as he goes to grab something. He then stops right in front of where I'm sitting on the observatory floor and gets down on one knee. I cover my mouth with my hands instantly and feel the tears of happiness flow down my face. "Will you be mine forever my Cinderella, and live a happily ever after life with me," he asks with a bright smile that blinds me.

"Yes," I say flinging myself at him "oh yes my dark prince." I knock him onto the ground and kiss him just to experience our 'magic' that I've missed so much again. He sits me up and slides the ring onto my hand.

He then takes me by the hand and says "Let's go back to my place," with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He picks me up effortlessly and carries me to a waiting car. He places me in the passenger seat and hops into the drivers seat. He drives to a fancy apartment building that's about 2 miles from the university. He takes my hand and leads me up to the 2nd floor and into a room.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he annonces.

"Oh it's beautiful," I say looking around the room. The decor is very neutral plus a lot of touches of black and red, though it's very gorgeous for a goths place.

"You like it," he asks as he comes up behind me.

"I love it," I say as I look around more.

"It's yours as well you know," he says. I turn around to look at him with surprise and wonder in my eyes. "Well since you're going to be going to the university as well and we're going to be engaged I just figured," he says as he nervously runs his hand through his hair.

*********Cough cough sex in this part cough cough*******

I fling my arms around his neck and smile at him sweetly. "I'd love to live with you Umehito," I voice excitedly. I then kiss him enthusiastically and the next thing I know I feel my back against a hard surface. I then realize that Umehito has literally pinned me against a wall. I smile knowing what he wants and I'm going to give it to him.

I wrap my arms around him and I open my mouth a tad to allow him access to my mouth. His tongue immediately intrudes in my mouth. I pull his body closer and then my hands travel up under his shirt and touch his bare chest. I feel Umehito shiver with anticipation and soon he removed his shirt. I feel his hands travel up my shirt as well and soon my shirt and bra are discarded to the side.

Umehito starts caressing my breasts and I moan in excitement. Soon his mouth leads mine and he tended to my breasts with it. I moan once again and his mouth then comes back to mine. Soon I feel his hands tracing my inner thighs I shiver in excitement. His hand then shoots up and his finger intrudes in my special spot. His other hand is grasping my butt through my skirt I have on.

I sigh and pull of my skirt myself since Umehito didn't do it. He instantly stops and stares at my uncovered legs. "You're beautiful," he whispers to me as he picks me up and places me on the counter of his island in his kitchen.

The next thing I know my panties are on the floor and he's kissing my center. He used his lips and teeth to nibble, suck and lick me until I writhed. He spread my legs wide and dove into me, sliding his tongue inside of me before coming up to suck on my clint. I moan with pleasure and say "I want you Umehito."

Then he comes up and kisses my mouth once again. I then feel his arms go to his pants and I hear them hit the floor then he stops kissing me and looks at me with worry and an unsure look. "You sure you want to do this," he asks me.

"Yes, Umehito. I want you and you alone," I say seriously. He nods at my answer and kisses to relax me. The next thing I know I feel his manhood inside of me. I moan into his mouth and feel him smile around me. He grabs my legs and I wrap them around his back. He then carries me to his bedroom as he kisses me. He throws me onto his bed and instantly gets on top of me.

"I love you my queen," he says as he kisses my neck.

"I love you too my king," I say. He then thrusts deep inside of me over and over, which causes me to moan a lot.

"U-meeeh-ito," I say breathlessly as he thrusts into me over and over. Soon I feel pressure building inside of me. I dig my fingers into Umehito's shoulders. We then cum together and our bodies start spasming and shaking.

"Thank you Yasuko," he says, "for becoming mine and forever."

"Just so you know I already was yours forever," I say giving him a light kiss on the mouth. We then snuggle together in the bed and fall asleep together.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

A/N: They're getting married! Yay!

Ch. 30- Marriage

*A few months later, but about 2 weeks before the new school year started*

I stare into the mirror with a wide-eyed look. I throw my arms around Ranka, Haruhi's transgender dad. "Thank you so much Ranka-sama. I look so beautiful," I say with happy tears starting to escape my eyes.

"Just working my magic," he says smiling at me. Reiko and Haruhi are also in the room with me as well as my mom. Which thankfully grandmother let her attend.

"You look beautiful my daughter," she says smiling at me.

"Umehito is a very lucky man," Reiko comments.

"That he is," Haruhi replies.

I nod and hear a knock on the door. "It's Tamaki," my brother says. I also hear some whispering outside the door with him as well.

"And Kyoya," I hear Kyoya say. Haruhi looks at me for permission. I nod and she opens the door to let them in.

Tamaki instantly glomps me and says "You look so beautiful. I can't believe my sister's getting married today." He wipes tears away from his eyes.

"Yasuko you look amazing," Kyoya says with wide eyes. "I'm a bit jealous of Umehito now," he says as he runs his hand through his hair nervously.

"Thanks Tamaki. And Kyoya just be happy with what you have now," I voice. Kyoya happens to be battling his dad to not be in an arranged marriage. Also he happens to want to be with Tamaki. Though Tamaki doesn't quite know that Kyoya is fighting for him quite yet.

"I can see it in your eyes Yasuko. I will tell him at some point," Kyoya whispers in my eye. He then kisses my cheek.

"What was that about," Tamaki asks me with a curious look.

"He was just wishing me luck," I say. He nods and kisses my forehead and then leaves.

"He really is dense isn't he," Ranka says.

"No kidding. He still hasn't realized that he's the one Kyoya is fighting for. Though I'm pretty sure he will soon," I say.

I hear a knock on the door and my wedding planner pops her head in "It's time ladies," she announces. Instantly my heart speeds up and I look at everyone around me. I take a deep breath and follow them all out.

My dad, Yuzuru, instantly takes my hand and says "You look beautiful my daughter," with tears in his eyes.

"Dad," I complain. Then the music starts and the girls walk in before me and I walk behind them slowly. Soon dad hands me over to Umehito and he smiles his rare smile at me. He just happens to have his wig on. His fear of light has gotten better and he 's almost to the point where he can go in long sleeves without his wig on.

The wedding goes by terribly slow. Though soon enough we get to the vows that we happen to be freelancing.

Umehito clears his throat and says "I met this wonderful lady about two years ago. We fell in love instantly. Its been a long hard journey through our differences. Though we survived it. We still have many journeys yet to come. Though I promise to be your Dark Prince forever and always."

I smile at him widely and start mine "I met this unusual but very wonderful man about two years ago. I was instantly interested in him. And soon that interest turned to love. We've been through a lot together including trying to be separated by someone as well as our age gap. Though we have conquered it all. WE still have more to conquer throughout our life together. I promise to be your Cinderella forever and always."

We then go to where the rehearsal dinner is held and we eat then our first dance comes up. As I am taking a break from dancing and Umehito dances with Kirimi I notice Kyoya talking to Tamaki. Tamaki seems to be blushing a lot as does Kyoya. I smile widely realizing what must be going on.

When we leave for our honeymoon I throw the bouquet of flowers. Though somehow I overshot it and it ends up being caught by Tamaki. Kyoya and my brother look at each other with wide eyes as well as blushes on their faces. Though the next thing I know Kyoya is kissing Tamaki. We clap for them and Shizue walks away when it happens.

We leave the hosts behind as we go on our honeymoon.

A/N: Absolutely adorable.


End file.
